


I Had The Life Of Ordinary, I Spat It Out

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Children, Curtain Fic, Future Fic, M/M, NOT amnesia, Time Travel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles zasypia jako szesnastoletni chłopak, zdenerwowany z powodu zbliżającego się przesłuchania do X-Factora, które może rozpocząć lub zepsuć jego karierę. Budzi się jako dwudziestosześcioletni mężczyzna z mężem i dwójką dzieci, i nie pamięta ostatnich dziesięciu lat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Had The Life Of Ordinary, I Spat It Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099200) by [TableForThree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree/pseuds/TableForThree). 



                Harry’emu nie udaje się zasnąć do późna, był zbyt przepracowany i podekscytowany następnym dniem. Był trochę rozdarty, jeśli chodzi o przesłuchanie do X-Factora. Z jednej strony chciał dostać profesjonalną opinię o jego śpiewie od kogoś, kto nie jest jego matką. Z drugiej strony, to może być w telewizji, a nie był pewien, czy będzie w stanie poradzić sobie z odrzuceniem, jeśli go nie polubią. Mimo to, Anne popychała go, dopóki się nie zgodził i nie zapisał, a teraz nie było odwrotu, chyba, że by zachorował lub zdołał się wcześniej zabić.

                Zasnął w swoim pojedynczym łóżku w sypialni, otoczony plakatami Artic Monkeys i zdjęciami, które sam zrobił. Kiedy się obudził, był na luksusowym łóżku królewskich rozmiarów, w bogato urządzonym pokoju, którego w ogóle nie rozpoznał.

                Harry usiadł, rozglądając się dookoła i marszcząc brwi. Miał zwyczaj mówienia przez sen i lunatykowania, ale nigdy nie dostał się do łóżka kogoś innego, zwłaszcza w nie swoim domu, ponieważ ten pokój nie przypominał w niczym sypialni Anne czy Gemmy.

                Gdziekolwiek był, wyglądało to na drogie. Łóżko było ogromne z miękką w dotyku pościelą i grubym, ciepłym kocem, który został zepchnięty na koniec łóżka, odkrywając Harry’ego. Były abstrakcyjnie wyglądające obrazy powieszone na ścianach, wraz ze zdjęciami, którym nie przyglądał się zbyt uważnie i ogromnym, płaskim ekranem po drugiej stronie pokoju. Harry rozejrzał się i zobaczył ubrania rozrzucone niedbale po podłodze, drogi i obco wyglądający telefon na stoliku nocnym, a drzwi były nieco uchylone.

                Słyszał śpiew, jakby radio było włączone i ktoś do niego dołączył, i jasny śmiech przebijający się przez to. Brzmiało trochę odlegle, prawdopodobnie z drugiej strony budynku, w którym Harry się znajdował. Pomyślał, że może zawędrował do domu jakiegoś bogatego człowieka i zasnął w pokoju gościnnym, chociaż pomieszczenie wyglądało, jakby na pewno ktoś w nim mieszkał.

                Harry westchnął, przerzucając nogi na bok łóżka i wstał, zastanawiając się, czy powinien spróbować się wymknąć i znaleźć drogę do domu, czy może przeprosić właścicieli domu i spróbować dostać podwózkę do domu. Miał na sobie nieznane, czarne bokserki, ale naprawdę nie myślał o tym dużo, dopóki nie przeszedł przez pokój i ruch przykuł jego uwagę.

                To był on, w lustrze, ale nie do końca. Harry z lustra wyglądał znacznie inaczej, wysoki, kiedy Harry był niski, szczupły i umięśniony, kiedy Harry wciąż miał dziecięcy tłuszczyk. Na jego klatce piersiowej i ramionach były tatuaże, niektóre nawet na jego stopach i kostkach. Ten Harry wyglądał na starszego, z dłuższymi, mniej kręconymi włosami i wyglądał po prostu tak zupełnie inaczej od tego, do czego Harry był przyzwyczajony, że spędził ponad minutę, po prostu gapiąc się na siebie w lustrze.

                Harry spojrzał na swoje ciało i faktycznie, na jego klatce piersiowej były jaskółki i motyl na jego mięśniach brzucha – miał _mięśnie brzucha_ , na litość boską – i lustro w żaden sposób nie kłamało lub nie próbowało go oszukać. Wyglądał, jakby postarzał się przez noc, a różnica w stosunku do tego, jak wyglądał zanim zasnął, była wstrząsająca.

  - Co, do cholery – wymamrotał do siebie i nawet jego głos był inny, głębszy.

                Podrapał się po motylu – a może to była ćma? – na brzuchu, by mieć pewność, że to nie był tymczasowy tatuaż, który ktoś zrobił mu dla żartu. Nic nie odleciało pod jego palcami i wziął głęboki oddech, starając się stłumić rosnącą panikę, którą czuł w swoim gardle.

  - Harry! – Ktoś zawołał, brzmiąc daleko, lecz zbliżając się. Głos był zdecydowanie męski, ale dużo wyższy niż jego własny. – Pospiesz się, śniadanie wystygnie.

                Harry przestraszył się i szaleńczo, jego pierwszą myślą było zakrycie się. Był zbyt przytłoczony, by zrobić coś innego i pospiesznie przerzucał ubrania na podłodze, dopóki nie znalazł długiej pary czarnych, obcisłych dżinsów, w które zmieściłby to długie szczupłe ciało, w którym był. Walczył przez chwilę, by je założyć i w czasie, kiedy zapiął zamek i guzik, drzwi sypialni otworzyły się.

  - Dopiero się ubrałeś? – powiedziała osoba, opierając się o framugę drzwi i patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem. – To nie podobne do ciebie, Harry, być leniwym.

                Osobą był mężczyzna z rozwianymi brązowymi włosami, postawionymi na quiffa i przypadkowymi tatuażami zdobiącymi zdecydowane krzywizny jego ciała. Niebieskie oczy patrzyły na Harry’ego, jakby go znał i Harry musiał przyznać, że pomimo tego, iż mężczyzna był zdecydowanie atrakcyjny, nigdy wcześniej nie poznał tej osoby.

  - Uhm – powiedział, elokwentny jak zawsze.

                Brązowowłosy mężczyzna przewrócił oczami i skrzyżował ramiona na jego – _nagiej_ – klatce piersiowej, bezczelnie taksując Harry’ego wzrokiem.

  - Chodź, Haz, dzisiaj twoja kolej, aby pomóc przy Annie.

                Harry tylko patrzył na niego, zastanawiając się dlaczego był w obcym domu, w nieznanym ciele, z kompletnie obcą osobą, traktującą go, jakby się znali.

  - Annie? – wydusił z siebie po chwili.

                Mężczyzna znów przewrócił oczami, ze zdenerwowanym uśmiechem na ustach.

  - Tak, Annie – powiedział, chichocząc. – Nasza córka? Jezus, Harry, jesteś pijany czy coś?

  - Córka? – Harry powtórzył z niedowierzaniem, a jego głos był nieco piskliwy i rzeczywiście brzmiał nieco niezrozumiale.

                Potrząsnął głową, cofając się przed człowiekiem w progu i usiadł ciężko na łóżku. Czuł lekkie zawroty w głowie, ponieważ nie mógł po prostu wejść do czyjegoś domu w środku nocy. On go znał i najwyraźniej myślał, że ma z nim dziecko.

  - Harry? – powiedział mężczyzna, marszcząc czoło w niepokoju. Przeszedł przez pokój i stanął przed nim, przyciskając dłoń do czoła Harry’ego. – Wszystko w porządku?

                Harry wzdrygnął się i automatycznie odsunął od dotyku, wpatrując się w mężczyznę z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie, nie było w porządku. Nie wiedział co się dzieje, do cholery i rozpaczliwie pragnął mamy lub siostry.

  - Kim jesteś? – wykrztusił.

                Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i cofnął się nieco, zanim wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się, jakby był w połowie przestraszony, a w połowie zły, co nie pasowało do rysów jego twarzy.

  - Harry – powiedział ostrzegawczo. – To nie jest zabawne. Zostawiłem Annie na dole z Lukiem i muszę do nich wrócić.

  - Słuchaj – powiedział Harry, oddychając przez nos i walcząc z ochotą do płaczu z frustracji, bo skąd ta osoba w ogóle wie, jak on ma na imię? – Nie wiem kim jesteś, ani kim są Annie czy Luke, ja po prostu naprawdę muszę zadzwonić do mojej mamy.

                Mężczyzna milczał przez kilka chwil, zanim przetarł twarz dłonią.

  - Naprawdę się, kurwa, nie wygłupiasz, prawda? – powiedział powoli.

  - Nie – powiedział Harry, podnosząc rękę i ciągnąc własne włosy w irytacji. – Nie wiem gdzie jestem, nie wiem kim ty jesteś i nie wiem skąd mam te wszystkie pieprzone tatuaże.

                Brunet oddychał powoli, patrząc na niego.

  - Okej, okej, uspokój się – powiedział, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego i wyglądając na nieco zranionego, gdy ten wzdrygnął się jeszcze raz. – Jaka jest ostatnia rzecz, którą pamiętasz, kochanie?

                Harry potarł dłońmi uda, relaksując się teraz, kiedy obcy rozmawiał z nim poważnie i być może uzyska kilka odpowiedzi.

  - Poszedłem do mojej sypialni – powiedział, wracając myślami. – Uhm, około pierwszej nad ranem? Zaśnięcie zajęło mi dużo czasu, ponieważ... O, kurwa, mam dzisiaj przesłuchanie. Która jest godzina?

                Mężczyzna wyglądał na nieco wstrząśniętego i wyciągnął telefon, którego Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział, ale który wyglądał na drogi.

  - Jest dziesiąta rano – odpowiedział powoli. – O jakim przesłuchaniu mówisz?

  - Do X-Factora. – Harry wyjaśnił krótko, wstając i sięgając po koszulkę. – Słuchaj, przepraszam, ale naprawdę muszę iść. Jestem spóźniony i moja mama będzie szaleć, próbując mnie znaleźć.

  - Harry. – Mężczyzna powiedział z rozdrażnieniem, chwytając jego ramię. – X-Factor? Naprawdę? Jak sądzisz, ile masz lat?

                Harry zatrzymał się i odwrócił do niego, marszcząc brwi na to pytanie

  - Szesnaście – odpowiedział i naprawdę, to tylko udowodniło, że ten facet go nie znał.

  - Haz. – Mężczyzna powiedział miękko, posyłając mu dziwne spojrzenie. – Masz dwadzieścia sześć lat.

                Harry wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, prychnął z niedowierzaniem, a potem po prostu dalej się wpatrywał, ponieważ brunet wyglądał zupełnie poważnie.

  - To nie jest zabawne – powiedział po chwili. – W każdym razie, kim ty do cholery jesteś?

                Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy, puszczając ramię Harry’ego i krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

  - Jestem twoim mężem – powiedział krótko. Westchnął na puste spojrzenie Harry’ego. – Louis. Louis Tomlinson.

  - Przepraszam, ale nie jestem w związku małżeńskim. – Harry powiedział wprost, kręcąc głową. – I nie znam cię, i nie mam dwudziestu sześciu lat.

  - Harry, przerażasz mnie – powiedział Louis niskim głosem.

                Sięgnął po dłoń Harry’ego i uniósł ją do swojej twarzy. Harry mógł zobaczyć pierścionek na własnym lewym palcu solidny złoty metal, siedzący tam, jakby tam przynależał.

  - Naprawdę mnie nie pamiętasz? Swoich dzieci?  

                Harry zabrał swoją dłoń i pokręcił głową, starając się zignorować dziwne uczucie, które miał, zobaczył maleńkie słowo napisane na metalu na jego pierścionku ­– _HI_ – i cofnął się o krok

  - Nie.

  - Cholera. – Louis powiedział cicho, a potem rozległ się hałas skąd indziej w domu i wkrótce potem płacz. – O kurwa, kurwa.

  - Co to było? – spytał Harry.

  - Kurwa, dzieci, nie powinienem zostawiać ich samych na tak długo – powiedział Louis, obracając się i podchodząc do drzwi. – Słuchaj, wytłumaczę ci wszystko wkrótce, ale teraz muszę się upewnić, że wszystko z nimi jest dobrze.


	2. Chapter 2

                Harry westchnął i skinął głową, podążając za Louisem przez dom. Był dość przestronny i oczywiście drogi; gustowny wystrój prawdopodobnie wybrany przez profesjonalistę niż Louisa, chyba, że ten człowiek był dekoratorem wnętrz czy coś. Ale był też skromny, z wieloma oprawionymi fotografiami powieszonymi wzdłuż ściany i mnóstwem polerowanego drewna.

                Louis poprowadził go do kuchni, otwartej przestrzeni z marmurową wysepką i stołem z krzesłami. Niemowlak siedział w wysokim krześle, krzycząc na całe płuca i Louis podszedł najpierw do niej, wyciągając ją i przytulając do piersi. Był tam także mały chłopiec, stojący obok rozbitego talerza w pobliżu lodówki, wyglądając na winnego.

  - Luke, co zrobiłeś? – westchnął Louis, łagodnie kołysząc dziecko i poklepując je po plecach.

  - Wyślizgnął się – odpowiedział mały chłopiec z krzywą miną podchodząc do Harry’ego i otaczając malutkimi rączkami jego pas. – Tatusiu, nie chciałem tego, proszę, nie bądź na mnie zły.

                Harry wpatrywał się w Luke'a z szeroko otwartymi oczami i spojrzał w górę, na Louisa, który obserwował ich uważnie.

  - Uhm – odpowiedział Harry i poczuł, jak się nieco relaksuje, ponieważ mógł nie znać tego dziecka, ale był dobry z dziećmi. – Jest w porządku, kochanie, jestem pewien, że to był wypadek.

                Louis uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał na ogromny zegar powieszony nad kuchenką.

  - A niech to – wymamrotał. – Zayn i Perrie przychodzą wkrótce, by wziąć Luke'a i Annie, a ona jeszcze nie jest nakarmiona.

  - Ja mogę nakarmić Annie – zaoferował Harry, nawet nie myśląc.

                Louis wyglądał, jakby mu ulżyło, więc nawet nie pomyślał, by to cofnąć, bez poczucia winy.

  - Dziękuję – powiedział Louis, podając mu krzyczące dziecko i marszcząc się na jej płacz. – Jest po prostu głodna, jej śniadanie jest w mikrofalówce. Wyszykuję Luke'a.

                Annie wciąż płakała, ale uspokoiła się przynajmniej nieco, przyciskając się do piersi Harry’ego, z twarzą spoczywającą w jego szyi. Czuł, jak jego skóra robi się mokra od jej łez i to było trochę niewygodne doświadczenie, ale nie zwracał na to większej uwagi, ponieważ po prostu patrzył  z niedowierzaniem, jak Louis podniósł Luke'a i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając Harry’ego i Annie samych.

                Harry oddychał powoli, kołysząc Annie w swoich ramionach. Były takie żarty, a teraz był tutaj, zostawiony sam z dzieckiem i był dla niej zupełnie obcy. Harry bardzo wątpił w to, że Louis po prostu wyszedłby, zostawiają Annie sam na sam z nim, chyba, że naprawdę ufał Harry’emu i... Cholera. To było dla niego za dużo, by o tym myśleć.

                Annie jęknęła i uderzyła małą dłonią w klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, a on zdecydował się skupić na tym, co jest tu i teraz.

  - Dobrze, dobrze – powiedział pospiesznie, podchodząc do mikrofali i otwierając ją. – Dam ci coś do jedzenia, kochanie, uspokój się.

                Papka dla dziecka była zimna, więc ją podgrzał przez pół minuty, zanim usadził Annie w jej wysokim krześle. Miał małe doświadczenie z dziećmi, będąc opiekunką na przestrzeni lat, ale nie miał większej szansy, by nakarmić malucha i wkrótce okazało się, że to wcale nie jest takie proste jak brzmiało. Zajęło wieki, zanim Annie połknęła jedną łyżeczkę i w niektórych momentach było trudno w ogóle ją przekonać, by otworzyła usta.

                Louis wrócił po dziesięciu minutach, ciągnąc za sobą Luke'a, odpowiednio ubranego, trzymającego zabawkę-dinozaura. Brunet spojrzał na Annie i westchnął, wyciągając mu łyżeczkę z ręki.

  - Zawsze była wybredna, ja to zrobię.

  - Jesteś pewien? – powiedział Harry, ale już podał mu naczynie i stanął za jego plecami.

  - Tak, tak, ona wie, że pozwolisz jej na cokolwiek, więc będzie lepiej, jeśli ja to zrobię – odpowiedział Louis, przystawiając łyżeczkę do ust Annie.

                Ona otworzyła je od razu i Harry poczuł ukłucie irytacji, że zrobiła to, kiedy on spędził kilka minut na tym, by ją do tego przekonać.

  - Tato, mogę obejrzeć bajki, dopóki nie przyjedzie wujek Zayn? – zapytał Luke, stojąc w progu ze swoją zabawką.

  - W porządku – odpowiedział Louis, rzucając Luke’owi spojrzenie. – Ale nie nabrudź w salonie, twój tatuś posprzątał tam wczoraj.

  - Dobrze! – odpowiedział Luke, już odwracając się i biegnąc do innego pokoju.

                Harry zawiesił się niezręcznie na kilka chwil, zanim usiadł na krześle przy stole, nie mając nic innego do roboty, jak patrzeć, jak Louis karmi Annie. Zastanawiał się, czy jego matka i siostra próbowały go znaleźć lub wiedziały, co się dzieje i się nie martwiły.

  - Ile on ma lat? – zapytał Harry po chwili. – Mam na myśli Luke'a.

                Louis spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi, zanim ponownie zwrócił wzrok na Annie.

  - Siedem – odpowiedział powoli. – Naprawdę niczego nie pamiętasz, co?

  - Nie – powiedział Harry, kręcąc głową.

                Louis wydawał się być pod wrażeniem, że stracił pamięć czy coś, i musiał przyznać, że to był wiarygodny pomysł. Mógł próbować i przekonywać się ile tylko chciał, że to tylko wielki żart, ale to nie wyjaśniałoby tego, jak inaczej wyglądał. Jak bardzo urósł, te wszystkie tatuaże i mięśnie.

  - Więc, uhm, on jest moim synem, a ty moim... mężem?

                Louis zacisnął usta, tworząc cienką linię i nie odpowiadał przez moment, gdy wycierał brodę Annie ściereczką.

  - Tak, Haz – powiedział w końcu. – Oczywiście, nie jest biologicznie powiązany z żadnym z nas. Adoptowaliśmy go. Tak samo Annie.

                Harry przycisnął palce do skroni, zaciskając oczy.

  - Spójrz, Louis, ja nie... – westchnął. – Mam bardzo trudny czas, próbując to wszystko przetworzyć. Naprawdę muszę zadzwonić do mamy.

                Louis ustawił miskę z dziecięcym jedzeniem i łyżeczką na stół, wystarczająco daleko, by Annie nie mogła dosięgnąć. Wyciągnął telefon ze spodni i podał mu go, wyglądając na zmęczonego.

  - Anne jest numerem sześć na szybkim wybieraniu.

                Harry wahał się, zanim wziął telefon i wstał.

  - Ja, uhm, pójdę zadzwonić z innego pokoju, jeśli to w porządku.

                Louis po prostu kiwnął głową i odwrócił się do Annie.

  - Nie zgub się – powiedział cicho, znów biorąc miskę.

                Harry poczuł ukłucie winy, ponieważ nie rozpoznawanie go najwyraźniej powodowało mu ból. Ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić, on naprawdę nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek spotkał Louisa w swoim życiu. Wyszedł z kuchni, minął salon, gdzie zobaczył Luke'a oglądającego kreskówki i wszedł do małego pokoju, który wyglądał jak gabinet. Nie był nawet tak mały, ale w porównaniu to reszty domu – był.

                Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Była półka na jednej ścianie, a okno na drugiej. Biurko z komputerem i kilkoma różnymi laptopami było po drugiej stronie pokoju i była też kanapa, upchnięta w rogu. Zauważył kilka fotografii powieszonych na ścianach i podszedł bliżej, by mieć lepszy widok.

                Ledwo rozpoznał z siebie, ponieważ na zdjęciu wyglądał tak, jak teraz – wysoki, wytatuowany, szczupły. Na zdjęciu było pięciu mężczyzn, wliczając jego, i z łatwością rozpoznał Louisa, jako małego bruneta obok siebie. Po drugiej stronie Louisa stał nieco wyższy blondyn z ogromnym uśmiechem. Po drugiej stronie Harry’ego był mężczyzna o ciemnej karnacji, najwyraźniej o innym pochodzeniu etnicznym i facet, którego Harry naprawdę pomylił z Justinem Timberlake'm zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że wyglądał naprawdę bardzo podobnie.

                Ich piątka stała tam i uśmiechała się szeroko, a Louis trzymał błyszczącą nagrodę. Wszyscy byli wystrojeni i wyglądało to, jakby byli na scenie i Harry mgliście zastanawiał się, jaka historia kryje się za tym zdjęciem.

                Wzdychając, usiadł na kanapie i spojrzał na telefon Louisa. Zdecydowanie nigdy wcześniej nie widział takiego i zajęło mu chwilę, by rozgryźć, jak się poruszać. Kiedy w końcu zdołał wybrać numer do Anne, podniósł go do ucha i czekał.

  - Louis! – Jego matka odebrała, brzmiąc na zmartwioną. – Co się dzieje, kochanie? Myślałam że ty i Harry używacie tego dnia, by być trochę sam na sam?

  - Mamo? – powiedział Harry z wahaniem i. Och. Jego mama najwyraźniej znała tego Louisa i myślała, że Harry także.

  - Harry, skarbie? – powiedziała Anne, zmieszana. – Dlaczego dzwonisz do mnie z telefonu Louisa?

  - Mamo, nie wiem co się dzieje – powiedział Harry, a jego głos zrobił się gruby od łez bo był tak zagubiony i chciał po prostu zrozumieć – Ja tylko... Ja po prostu obudziłem się w tym dziwnym domu i nie znam nikogo, i...

                Jego głos zaczął robić się piskliwy z powodu paniki I kilka łez zdołało się wymknąć spod powiek.

  - Harry – przerwała mu Anne, zaalarmowana. – Zwolnij, kochanie, o czym mówisz?

  - Ja, uhm. – Harry podrapał się po twarzy, starając się cofnąć łzy. – Mamo, ile mam lat?

  - Harry, o czym ty mówi...

  - Mamo – przerwał. – Ile mam lat?

  - Kochanie, masz dwadzieścia sześć lat – powiedziała Anne powoli. – Dlaczego mnie o to pytasz?

  - O cholera – wyszeptał Harry, zasłaniając twarz wolną dłonią. – Mamo, ja nie. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką ja... Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętam, to pójście do łóżka dzień przed moim przesłuchaniem do X-Factor. A potem obudziłem się w tym dziwnym domu, a ten obcy człowiek mówi mi, że jestem jego mężem i...

  - Cii... – Anne powiedziała łagodnie. – Uspokój się, jest dobrze, skarbie. Chcesz, żebym przyjechała? Albo Gemma? Zayn i Perrie zabierają dzieci, prawda?

  - Uhm, tak – powiedział, wypuszczając oddech. – Tak, myślę, że tak powiedział Louis. Dzieci gdzieś idą.

  - Dobrze, mogę tam być za trzy godziny, w zależności od korków – powiedziała mu Anne. – Ale w międzyczasie, Harry, powiedziałeś Louisowi, że nic nie pamiętasz?

                Harry skinął głową, trochę zrelaksowany, ponieważ jego mama przyjedzie i sprawi, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Albo przynajmniej sprawi, że rzeczy będą mniej skomplikowane, i nie będzie się czuł, jakby został wrzucony do dziwnego świata, o którym nic nie wiedział.

  - Tak, wie, że nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje. Powiedział, że wyjaśni mi to, kiedy nie będzie dzieci.

  - Dobrze, dobrze – powiedziała Anne. – Wiem, że czujesz się, jakbyś go nie znał, ale posłuchaj go, dobrze? Louis się tobą zajmie, robi to, od kiedy masz szesnaście lat.

  - Mam szesnaście lat, mamo – jęknął Harry, ciągnąc się za włosy.

                Anne westchnęła przez telefon.

  - Tak, cóż, poznałeś go na swoim przesłuchaniu do X-Factor, więc... – przerwała. – Louis wszystko wyjaśni. Ja nie jestem odpowiednią osobą, by to zrobić. Bądź bezpieczny, dobrze? Zobaczymy się za parę godzin.

                Harry westchnął i się rozłączył, a potem po prostu gapił się na telefon w swoich dłoniach przez chwilę. Domyślił się, że jeśli faktycznie ma dwadzieścia sześć lat, to prawdopodobnie nigdy wcześniej nie widział tego modelu, ponieważ był niezwykle bardziej zaawansowany technicznie od tych telefonów, do których przywykł.


	3. Chapter 3

               Niechętnie, Harry ruszył z powrotem do kuchni, ale Louisa i Annie tam nie było. Wpadł w panikę przez sekundę, zastanawiając się, czy zostawili go samego w nieznanym miejscu, ale kiedy poszedł do salonu, gdzie ostatni raz widział Luka, znalazł ich. Louis, który teraz miał koszulkę, miał Annie na swoich kolanach i zapinał jej dziecięcy, niebieski płaszczyk, który wyglądał, jakby kosztował więcej, niż telefon Harry’ego. A rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, Harry zaczął zauważać że Louis rzeczywiście był cholernie bogaty. Zastanawiał się, co on do cholery robił, zarabiając na życie.  
  
 - Hej, uhm – powiedział niezręcznie, zbliżając się i trzymając telefon Louisa. – Dzięki, że  pozwoliłeś mi skorzystać. Mama przyjedzie, by się ze mną zobaczyć.  
  
               Louis wziął telefon ze zmęczonym uśmiechem, wsuwając go do kieszeni, a potem poklepując nogą Luka, który siedział obok niego i wpatrywał się w telewizor.  
  
 - Słyszałeś to, Luke? Babcia tu będzie, kiedy wrócicie do domu.  
  
               Luke oderwał wzrok od ekranu i spojrzał na niego.  
  
 - Która?  
  
 - Mama tatusia – powiedział Louis, mierzwiąc włosy Luka, a potem wstając z Annie w ramionach. – Zayn i Perrie powinni być tu wkrótce, Zee właśnie pisał.  
  
 - Racja – powiedział Harry, kiwając głową i podchodząc troszkę bliżej do Louisa, więc mógł obniżyć głos, chociaż Luke wrócił do telewizji i już nie zwracał na nich uwagi. – A, uhm, raz jeszcze, kim oni są?  
  
               Louis zamrugał, wyglądając przez chwilę na rozdartego, zanim westchnął i przesunął dłonią po włosach.  
  
 - Zayn jest jednym z naszych najlepszych przyjaciół – odpowiedział po krótkiej przerwie. – Perrie jest jego żoną.  
  
 - Och. – Harry powiedział cicho. Nie oczekiwał tego. – Po prostu. Powiedziałeś „wujek Zayn”, więc założyłem, że to twój brat czy coś.  
  
               Louis roześmiał się trochę, ale wciąż wyglądał na wyczerpanego, patrząc na Harry’ego, jakby był smutny i. Okej, tak, posiadanie męża, który budzi się pewnego dnia, nie wiedząc kim jesteś prawdopodobnie jest nieco denerwujące. Harry nieco to rozumiał.  
  
 - Nie – powiedział Louis, kręcąc głową. – Mam tylko siostry, stary. Ale on jest jak brat. Wszyscy chłopcy są.  
  
 - Wszyscy chłopacy? – spytał Harry, wracając myślami do zdjęć, na których widział siebie, Louisa i trójkę innych mężczyzn, ale zanim Louis mógł odpowiedzieć, rozległ się przenikliwy i głośny dzwonek do drzwi.  
  
 - Cholera – mruknął Louis, chcąc wyjść z salonu i kierując się do drzwi. – Miałem zamiar zadzwonić po kogoś, by to ściszył. Luke, chodź, Zayn i Pez są tutaj.  
  
               Luke niechętnie zeskoczył, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę telewizora i pobiegł za Louisem. Harry poruszył się, nie bardzo wiedząc, co zrobić. W końcu podszedł do telewizora i wyłączył go, zanim poszedł za nimi.  
  
               Louis był przy otwartych, frontowych drzwiach, rozmawiając i uśmiechając się z parą stojącą na progu. Mężczyzna, Harry zakładał, że to był Zayn, był zdecydowanie jednym z chłopców ze zdjęcia, które widział. Jego atramentowe włosy ułożone były w quiffa i był owinięty w gruby płaszcz z czerwonym szalikiem i dopasowanymi rękawicami. Dziewczyna obok niego, Perrie, miała miękkie blond włosy, które sięgały jej do połowy pleców i była podobnie otulona. Perrie trzymała Annie i gruchała do niej, gdy Louis mówił, a oczy Zayna rozjaśniły się, gdy spostrzegł Harry’ego, niezgrabnie wychodzącego zza Louisa.  
  
 - Harry! – Zayn uśmiechnął się i Harry naprawdę nie miał innego wyboru, niż zrobić krok do przodu, stanąć obok Louisa i zostać pochłoniętym w uścisk przez tę osobę, której nie znał. – Dlaczego nie masz na sobie koszulki, stary? Jest trochę za zimno, by chodzić pół nago.  
  
               Teraz, gdy mógł wyjrzeć na zewnątrz, Harry zauważył cienką warstewkę śniegu pokrywającą trawę i drogę i samochody.  
  
 - Erm – powiedział niezręcznie, klepiąc Zayna po plecach, dopóki go nie puścił. – Nie miałem jej pod ręką, tak myślę.  
  
 - Perrie – odezwał się Louis, spoglądając na Harry’ego, jakby mógł stwierdzić, jak niezręcznie się czuł. – Mogłabyś zabrać Luka i Annie do samochodu? Haz i ja naprawdę musimy pogadać o czymś z Zaynem.  
  
               Perrie spojrzała na nich, unosząc brwi i zacisnęła różowe usta.  
  
 - W porządku, ale mam nadzieję, że to nie jest jeden z tych dziwnych sekretów, które zawsze macie i do których nie mam dostępu.  
  
 - Nie, nie. – Louis potrząsnął głową, machając ręką. – Zayn może ci później powiedzieć, po prostu…  
  
               Skinął głową w stronę Luka, który nawet nie zwracał uwagi i Perrie uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
  
 - Tak, oczywiście, Lou – powiedziała, wyciągając rękę do Luka. – Chodźmy, myślę, że mam jakieś żelki w schowku.  
  
               Kiedy Perrie wzięła dzieci i posadziła je na tylnych siedzeniach czarnego range rovera zaparkowanego na podjeździe, Zayn odwrócił się do nich i uniósł brwi.  
  
 - Co jest? – zapytał. – Wszystko w porządku?  
  
 - Nie bardzo – odpowiedział Louis, opierając się o framugę drzwi i wyglądał na bardziej zniszczonego, niż kiedykolwiek. – Harry nie pamięta ostatnich dziesięciu lat.  
  
               Zayn gapił się przez chwilę na Louisa, jego usta drgnęły niepewnie, gdy spojrzał na Harry’ego, zanim potrząsnął głową.  
  
 - Poważnie, co się dzieje?  
  
 - On nie żartuje – powiedział Harry niskim głosem, ponieważ Louis zaczął wyglądać na zestresowanego. – Nie mam pojęcia kim jesteś, kolego.  
  
 - Czekaj, kurwa, naprawdę? – spytał Zayn i nawet pstryknął palcami przed oczami Harry’ego, jakby to magicznie miało odtworzyć jego wspomnienia. – Jaka była pierwsza piosenka, którą zaśpiewaliśmy razem w X-Factorze?  
  
               Harry zmarszczył brwi i nawet Louis przewrócił na to oczami.  
  
 - Właśnie powiedzieliśmy ci, nie pamiętam nicz… czekaj, śpiewaliśmy razem w X-Factorze?  
  
 - Uderzył się w głowę czy coś? – Zayn spytał Louisa, posyłając Harry’emu śmieszne spojrzenie.  
  
 - Nie wiem. – Louis wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wspominał mi nic wczoraj. Wydawał się być w porządku i potem, kiedy poszedłem do niego dzisiejszego ranka, by pomógł mi przy Annie, stał tam, wariując i mówiąc, że nie ma pojęcia kim jestem.  
  
 - Kurwa. – Zayn powiedział po prostu i Louis wydał aprobujący dźwięk.  
  
 - Jestem tutaj, wiecie – wymamrotał Harry, nieco zirytowany.  
  
               Louis spojrzał na niego, a potem skinął głową, wzdychając i prostując się.  
  
 - Okej, Zayn, zobaczymy się później, kiedy przywieziecie dzieciaki, dobrze? Muszę wyjaśnić wszystko Harry’emu.  
  
               Zayn parsknął, kącik jego ust wykrzywił się w skrzywionym uśmiechu.  
  
 - Powodzenia z tym – powiedział, potrząsając głową, a potem spojrzał na Harry’ego. – Masz wiele do wyjaśnienia.  
  
               Harry zmarszczył nieco brwi, a Louis przewrócił oczami, popychając ramię Zayna.  
  
 - Idź, spędź czas ze swoją żoną – powiedział, kręcąc głową.  
  
               Zayn roześmiał się i cofnął się o kilka kroków.  
  
 - Zobaczymy się później, Lou – powiedział z uśmiechem, a potem spojrzał na Harry’ego. – Z tobą też, Haz. Mam nadzieję, że przypomnisz sobie wkrótce, bo inaczej prasa oszaleje.  
  
 - Baw się dobrze, Zayn – odpowiedział Louis, machając do niego, zanim zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie z westchnięciem.  
  
 - Prasa? – zapytał Harry, niepewny i ostrożny.  
  
               Louis po prostu jęknął i przechylił głowę, by spojrzeć na sufit.


	4. Chapter 4

                Louis wrócił z drugiego pokoju, usiadł na kanapie obok Harry’ego i ułożył laptopa, którego przyniósł, na ławie przed nimi. Harry spojrzał na niego, a potem z powrotem na Louisa, marszcząc lekko brwi.

  - Co, zamierzamy oglądać film z naszego ślubu czy coś?

                Ślub. Słowo to brzmiało obco w jego usta. Ale znów, wczoraj był szesnastoletnim dzieciakiem, który nigdy nie był zbyt zainteresowany dziewczynami i był zbyt przerażony, by w ogóle myśleć o chłopcach ze swojej szkoły.

  - Coś w tym stylu – mruknął Louis, posyłając Harry’emu krzywy uśmiech, zanim znów stał się poważny. – W porządku, więc pomyślałem, że po prostu dam ci podstawowe informacje, a potem pozwolę ci zadawać pytania. Dobrze?

  - Dobrze. – Zgodził się Harry, kiwając powoli głową.

  - W porządku, więc. – Louis przerwał, wzdychając cicho i przebiegając dłonią przez włosy. – Poznaliśmy się na przesłuchaniu w X-Factorze. Tak jakby wpadliśmy na siebie w łazience i zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi, a potem zostaliśmy umieszczeni w jednym zespole z Zaynem i dwoma innymi chłopakami.

                Harry znów skinął głową, wracając myślami do zdjęcia ich piątki. Zgadywał, że ten blondyn i mężczyzna, który wyglądał jak Justin Timberlake byli pozostałymi chłopcami.

  - Zajęliśmy trzecie miejsce – wyjaśnił Louis, patrząc nieco w lewo, jakby przywołując wspomnienia. – Ty nazwałeś zespół, byliśmy One Direction. Niby spodziewałem się, że znikniemy po zakończeniu X-Factora, ale tak jakby eksplodowaliśmy. Wypuściliśmy piosenkę i to po prostu…

                Potrząsnął głową, śmiejąc się nieco i sięgnął po laptopa. Otworzył go i wszedł na youtube, wpisując „One Direction What Makes You Beautiful”, a potem po prostu podał go Harry’emu.

                Wideo zaczynało się na plaży i Harry był na początku trochę zdezorientowany. Zobaczył, że licznik wejść sięgał ponad dziesięć milionów i ta liczba przeraziła go nieco, zanim koncentrował się na teledysku. Były tam krótkie sceny jego samego, idącego wzdłuż plaży z czterema innymi chłopakami i tę wersję siebie rozpoznał. Niższy, więcej dziecięcego tłuszczyku, bardziej kręcone włosy, które opadały na czoło z prawej strony. Miał jednak na sobie strój, którego normalnie by nie założył i nie mógł powstrzymać zmarszczenia nosa na to.

                Chłopak idący obok niego, w bluzce w paski i czerwonych spodniach był znajomy i zmarszczył nieco brwi, zanim zerknął na Louisa, uświadamiając sobie, że… _Och_. Ten niebieskooki mężczyzna był chłopcem na teledysku i, cholera, był młody. Mógł z całą pewnością wyobrazić sobie siebie, lecącego na kogoś takiego i, szczerze, nie był zaskoczony, że w końcu najwyraźniej udało mu się go poślubić.

                Kiedy chłopak z kręconymi włosami, z którymi mógłby rywalizować z jego, i głębokimi, brązowymi oczami zaczął śpiewać, Harry zakrył usta, by powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Cholera, to było bezmyślnie popowe, a ładni chłopcy skakali dookoła i śpiewali. Nic dziwnego, że to miało tyle odsłon. Jego uśmiech zniknął, kiedy kamera pokazała jego i śpiewał, oczywiście wsparty przez auto-tune, ponieważ nie był tak dobry. Nie dowierzał nieco, ponieważ oto był, śpiewając w teledysku, który miał ponad dziesięć milionów odsłon i on tego nie pamięta.

_Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you._

                Rozpoznał Zayna na wideo, chociaż wyglądał bardziej chłopięco, a jego włosy nie były tak idealnie wystylizowane. Był też gładko ogolony i po prostu wyglądał o wiele młodziej. Co miało sens, ponieważ najwyraźniej ten teledysk pochodził z przed dziesięciu lat czy coś koło tego.

                Nie mógł nie zauważyć, że częściej niż rzadziej, on i Louis byli tuż obok siebie. Nie ważne, czy stali i śpiewali, czy biegali po plaży, zawsze raczej byli bliżej siebie, niż pozostałych chłopców.

                Harry skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył siebie, śpiewającego i gapiącego się w oczy jakiejś obcej dziewczyny i zerknął na Louisa, który obserwował to czule.

  - Nigdy nie lubiłem dziewczyn – powiedział z dezaprobatą.

  - Spróbuj powiedzieć to naszemu staremu zarządowi – powiedział Louis, wzruszając ramionami i wskazując z powrotem na teledysk. – Oglądaj.

                Kiedy teledysk się skończył, Harry po prostu się gapił, zauważając, że kilka innych teledysków „One Direction” wyskoczyło.

  - Więc… – Spojrzał ponownie na licznik wyświetleń i potrząsnął głową. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wideo z nim i kilkoma innymi chłopakami, śpiewającymi o dziewczynach i skaczącymi po plaży może być tak popularny. – Jesteśmy w zespole? I cieszymy się powodzeniem?

                Louis parsknął śmiechem.

  - Można tak powiedzieć – powiedział cicho. – Chociaż już nie jesteśmy zespołem. Rozstaliśmy się jakiś rok temu czy coś. To robiło się dla nas zbyt trudne, by tworzyć muzykę i wychowywać Luke’a w tym samym czasie.

                Harry skinął powoli głową i spojrzał z powrotem na laptopa. Louis pochylił się i przeciągnął palcem po panelu myszy i kliknął na inne wideo, tym razem nazwane „Kiss You”. Harry nie był przynajmniej zaskoczony - na poprzednim teledysku wydawało mu się, że byli boybandem, więc oczywiście ich piosenki powinny być wystarczająco energiczne, by dotrzeć do nastoletnich dziewczyn na całym świecie.

                Niemal gdy tylko się zaczęło, Harry ponownie zakrył usta, próbując się nie roześmiać.

  - Czy ta animacja powinna być okropna? – spytał, zerkając na Louisa.

                Louis także się roześmiał i uniósł brwi.

  - Właściwie, była. Masz na tym także kilka tatuaży, tak, żebyś wiedział.

                Harry spojrzał na siebie na ekranie laptopa i powoli pokręcił głową.

  - Czy to chusteczka w kieszeni mojej marynarki? – spytał, powstrzymując niedowierzający dźwięk.

                Wyglądał śmiesznie. Z łatwością mógł teraz rozpoznać Louisa na teledysku, tańczącego w samochodzie z blond dzieciakiem. Jego włosy były postawione do góry w jakimś quiffie i miał rozpiętą czerwoną koszulkę, wyglądał dobrze. Harry zdecydował się zatrzymać tę myśl dla siebie.

                Tuż przed refrenem zauważył siebie, przebiegającego palcami przez sutki Zayna i uniósł brwi, raz jeszcze zerkając na Louisa.

  - Zgaduję, że nie bardzo dbaliśmy o przestrzeń osobistą?

  - Żyliśmy w swoich kieszeniach przez lata. – Louis wzruszył ramionami. – To jest dosłownie nic.

                Harry na teledysku odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na teledyskowego Louisa, gdy śpiewał linię _And let me kiss you_ i Harry próbował się nie zarumienić w zakłopotaniu. Nigdy nie był szczególnie subtelny, kiedy uważał kogoś za atrakcyjnego i byłby zaskoczony, jeśli Louis nie zauważył tego od razu.

                Kiedy scena zmieniła się na nich wszystkich, w strojach do kąpania i stojących na deskach surfingowych, Harry pozwolił, by jego oczy przewędrowały po jego ciele. Wyglądał nieco starzej w tej wersji, jego włosy były trochę mniej chaotyczne i widział różne tatuaże rozrzucone wzdłuż lewego ramienia i ręki. Spojrzał w dół, na siebie, marszcząc brwi, kiedy nie mógł zlokalizować transparentu z napisem „love” na swoim ciele.

  - Dlaczego zakryłem ten tatuaż wróblem? – spytał, zatrzymując teledysk.

  - To jest powiązane z dłuższą historią – powiedział cicho Louis, zerkając na wróbelki Harry’ego. – One powinny być tobą i mną, wiesz. Ten większy to ty, ten to ja. Myślałeś, że jesteś bardzo mądry, gdy wpadłeś na ten pomysł.

                Harry zerknął w dół, patrząc na nie i tak, teraz, gdy patrzył, jeden z ptaków był większy niż drugi. Był nieco w szoku, że rzeczywiście wytatuował na sobie coś, co zawsze będzie przypominał mu o innej osobie, ale potem, sprawy najwyraźniej wypaliły z Louisem, skoro są małżeństwem z dziećmi. Nie byłby zaskoczony, jeśli miałby więcej tatuaży z nim związanym gdzieś na swoim ciele.

  - Och – powiedział cicho i włączył teledysk.

                Zauważył, że Louis na teledysku nie miał żadnych tatuaży, w przeciwieństwie do teraz, kiedy Harry widział kompas na jego ramieniu i kilka atramentowych bazgrołów. Podobał mu się sposób, w jaki wyglądały one na jego skórze, tak bardzo, jak podobał mu się Louis na wideo, opalony i nagi.

                Harry zachichotał nieco pod koniec, widząc teledyskowego Zayna, całującego policzek teledyskowego Harry’ego i tak. Zdecydowanie nie mieli problemu z przestrzenią osobistą, ale domyślił się, że nie miał nic przeciwko. Zawsze był milutką, przytulaśną osobą.

  - Więc byliśmy w zespole. – Harry podsumował. – I odnosiliśmy sukcesy i pobraliśmy się, i adoptowaliśmy dwójkę dzieci. To jest w zasadzie to, co działo się przez ostatnie dziesięć lat?

                Louis skinął, zamykając laptopa i odkładając go na stolik.

  - To rozwodniona wersja, tak. Musiałem cię poinformować, ponieważ zamierzam zabrać cię na rozmowę do specjalisty, żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje w twojej głowie, a tam prawdopodobnie będą paparazzi.

                Harry patrzył  na niego, pocierając dłońmi uda.

  - Myślisz, że uderzyłem się w głowę czy coś? Mam amnezję albo coś takiego?

                Louis westchnął i wstał, przebiegając dłonią przez włosy.

  - Nie wiem, Harry, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie pamiętasz dziesięciu lat swojego życia, a to nie jest normalne.

  - Może po prostu przeniosłem się dziesięć lat w przyszłość i opętałem ciało przyszłego mnie? – Zażartował miękko Harry i posłał mu zmęczony uśmiech.


	5. Chapter 5

                Harry siedział w gabinecie lekarskim, Louis na krześle obok niego i po prostu gapił się na ścianę w milczeniu. Louis powiedział mu, czego się spodziewać, że paparazzi będą ścigać ich bezlitośnie, ponieważ, jak to ujął, byli oni „całkiem dużą sprawą”, gdy się ujawnili.

                To wciąż był szok. Obcy ludzie z kamerami, krzyczący na nich i śledzący ich od samochodu do budynku specjalisty, pytający, dlaczego tutaj przyjechali i czy ich małżeństwo się rozpada, i czy Harry zamierza zacząć solową karierę. Louis po prostu wymamrotał do Harry’ego, by to zignorował i wziął jego dłoń, ciągnąc go koło paparazzich do budynku.

                I potem miał robione te wszystkie dziwne badania i zajęło to ponad godzinę, a on po prostu chciał wrócić do domu i czekać, aż Anne przyjedzie.

                Louis odwrócił się na swoim krześle, patrząc na Harry’ego ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy.

  - Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, z roztargnieniem bawiąc się obrączką na lewej dłoni. – Pieprzeni paparazzi mogą być naprawdę agresywni, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy nie jesteśmy dzieciakami i nie jesteśmy w centrum uwagi, więc się mniej przejmują.

                Harry wzruszył ramionami. To było nieco przerażające, tak, ale Louis przedostał go przez hordy paparazzi bez zranienia i naprawdę był po prostu trochę wstrząśnięty. I nieco w szoku, że ludzie faktycznie tak bardzo dbają o jego życie, on nawet nie był aż tak interesujący.

  - Jest okej – odpowiedział, spoglądając na Louisa i jego oczy opadły na obrączkę mężczyzny. – Dlaczego na twoim pierścionku jest _OOPS_? Dlaczego mój ma _HI_ , skoro o tym mowa?

                Louis wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, a potem westchnął, opuszczając ręce na kolana i zasłaniając widok na obrączkę.

  - Pierwsze słowa, które do siebie powiedzieliśmy – powiedział cicho. – Obaj jesteśmy obrzydliwie sentymentalni, jeśli chodzi o tego typu rzeczy.

  - Och. – Harry powiedział miękko.

                I to było… to było tandetne jak diabli, jak powiedział Louis, obrzydliwie sentymentalne. Ale to było również słodkie i oczywiście coś dla niego znaczyło i Harry był zadowolony z tego, że jeśli został wrzucony bez ostrzeżenia do przyszłości, to Louis był tym, który był jego mężem.

  - W porządku, panie Tomlisnon. – Specjalista, starszy mężczyzna z okularami i szarymi włosami, który przedstawił się jako doktor Craig, wszedł z powrotem do pomieszczenia. Usiadł za swoim biurkiem i położył kilka dokumentów na blacie. – Przeglądałem pańskie wyniki.

                Harry skinął głową, ale nie zwracał większej uwagi. Pochylił się do Louisa i wyszeptał:  
  
  - Tomlinson? Wziąłem twoje nazwisko? – I Louis tylko parsknął i szturchnął go.

  - Nie ma nic złego z pańskim mózgiem – powiedział mu doktor Craig, marszcząc brwi na Harry’ego. – Nie wydaje się, by miał pan amnezję lub jakiegoś rodzaju utratę pamięci. Jest tak, jakby pan nie przeżył ostatnich dziesięciu lat, przynajmniej w zakresie mózgu, więc nie było wspomnień, które mógłby pan stracić na pierwszym miejscu. Psychicznie, jest pan szesnastolatkiem.

                Louis i Harry obaj zmarszczyli brwi, Louis pochyli się w fotelu.

  - Więc co to znaczy? Czy on cokolwiek sobie przypomni?

  - Nie ma nic do pamiętania – odpowiedział doktor Craig miękkim tonem. – Jego mózg nie dojrzał w ciągu szesnastu lat, nie ma wspomnień, które powinny tam być. U pacjentów z amnezją wspomnienia są zazwyczaj po prostu zablokowane, a wraz z upływem czasu i cierpliwości, można być w stanie je przywołać, ale tabliczki są wytarte do czysta. Tutaj nic nie ma.

                Louis odetchnął ciężko, jego twarz wykrzywiła się w udręczeniu na wiadomości, zanim zdołał to ukryć.

  - Dobrze, dziękuje. Wierzę, że wie pan by zachować to dla siebie.

  - Tak, wiem, będę jedynym, który widzi te dokumenty – odpowiedział doktor Craig, chowając dokumenty do biurka, zanim wstał. – Naprawdę mi przykro, panie Tomlinson, ale przynajmniej pana mąż jest wciąż zdrowy. Mogło być o wiele gorzej.

                Louis przebiegł dłonią po twarzy i skinął głową, zanim potrząsnął dłoń doktora Craiga, a potem chwycił ramię Harry’ego.

  - Wiem – powiedział cicho. – Dziękuję za pański czas.

                Byli za drzwiami, zanim Harry mógł powiedzieć swoje własne „dziękuję” i podążył w milczeniu za Louisem. Nie znał tego mężczyzny, ale mógł stwierdzić, że był zdenerwowany i Harry nie chciał zrobić nic, by go jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować.

                Ponownie musieli przejść koło paparazzi i raz jeszcze Louis splótł ich palce, gdy przepychali się między nimi. Harry pomyślał, że to prawdopodobnie było dla kamery – by nikt nie podejrzał, że coś złego dzieje się za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Ale wciąż, to pocieszyło go, że był ktoś, kto prowadził go przez tłum krzyczących mężczyzn i błyskających aparatów. To trzymało go i uspokajało.

                Mógł trafić znacznie gorzej niż Louis Tomlinson.


	6. Chapter 6

                Kiedy wrócili do domu i byli z dala od ciekawskich spojrzeń, Harry przesunął się niekomfortowo w korytarzu, kiedy Louis zdjął jego płaszcz i szalik, odwieszając je. Nie był pewien co powinien zrobić lub powiedzieć, nawet nie wiedział, czy Louis chce go w pobliżu. Pomyślał, że mógłby pobłąkać się po domu i obejrzeć telewizję lub coś, ale część niego chciała zostać z brunetem i po prostu go poznać. Mimo wszystko, powinni być mężami.

  - Chodź – powiedział Louis, idąc do kuchni, a Harry podążył za nim, nie wiedząc, co innego zrobić. – Zrobię nam jakiś lunch, skoro właściwie nic dziś nie jadłeś.

  - W porządku – powiedział z wahaniem Harry, zatrzymując się przy stole, kiedy Louis podszedł do lodówki. – Potrzebujesz pomocy?

  - Nie jestem już całkowicie niekompetentny – powiedział Louis, przewracając oczami. – Mogę zrobić coś prostego. Makaron z serem czy coś takiego.

                Harry uśmiechnął się na to lekko, nawet jeśli czuł, jakby to był wewnętrzny żart z drugim Harrym. Tym, za którego Louis wyszedł, tym, którego Harry poniekąd zastąpił. Był praktycznie intruzem we własnej skórze i tak jakby tego nienawidził.

  - Przy okazji, Liam i Niall pisali – powiedział lekko Louis, gdy wyciągnął pudełko i czytał instrukcje na jego odwrocie. – Niall wciąż jest w Irlandii z Gregiem, Denise i Theo, ale Liam chce cię jutro zobaczyć. Myślisz, że jesteś na to gotowy?

  - Kim do diabła są Liam i Niall? – zapytał Harry, zakłopotany.

                Louis spojrzał na niego i zmęczony uśmiech rozciągnął się na jego ustach.

  - Dwaj pozostali chłopacy, z którymi byliśmy w zespole.

  - Och. – Harry powiedział cicho. – Który jest którym? Tam był ten blondyn i ten, erm, który wyglądał jak Justin Timberlake?

                Louis uśmiechnął się szczerze na to, gdy odwrócił się, by wlać makaron z serem do miski i Harry nawet wyłapał cichy chichot.

  - Niall to blondyn. Liam to ten, ah, który wygląda jak Justin Timblerlake, jak powiedziałeś.

  - Cóż, tak, tak sądzę. – Harry powiedział po chwili. – Tak długo, dopóki będzie świadomy, że nie mam pojęcia, kim on jest.

  - Wie – powiedział lekko Louis, stojąc plecami do Harry’ego. – Słuchaj, wiem, że to jest prawdopodobnie stresujące dla ciebie i mogę dać ci każdą informację, jakiej potrzebujesz, ale... Myślę, że będzie najlepiej, jeśli będziesz udawał dla Luke’a, że wszystko jest w porządku.

                Harry zamrugał i powoli potrząsnął głową.

  - Będzie rozmawiał ze mną o rzeczach, o których nie wiem – powiedział cicho.

                Chciał być do tego zdolny, bo przecież kto chciałby dać dziecku znać, że jeden z jego ojców go nie pamięta?

  - Postaram się powstrzymać zakłócenia. – Louis powiedział miękko, odwracając się do Harry’ego i. _Och_. Wyglądał na tak zdenerwowanego i zestresowanego, i zmartwionego, że Harry automatycznie chciał do niego podejść i mocno go przytulić. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy to jego własna reakcja, czy ciała, które obecnie zajmował. – Przerwę, jeśli nie będziesz znał na coś odpowiedzi. Po prostu... Luke ma już wystarczająco na głowie.

                Harry pokiwał szybko, cokolwiek, by zmyć zmartwienie z twarzy Louisa.

  - Tak, okej, nic mu nie powiem – powiedział. - Czy wszystko z nim w porządku?

  - Tak, tylko jakieś dzieciaki w szkole mu dokuczają. – Louis westchnął, podchodząc do szafki, by wyjąć miskę. – Ale dzięki. On naprawdę potrzebuje poczucia normalności w domu.

                Harry ponownie pokiwał głową, tym razem wolniej, myśląc. On zawsze miał trudny trudny okres w dzieciństwie. Nikt tak naprawdę nie rozumiał głupkowatego dzieciaka z kręconymi włosami, który raczej wolał patrzeć na chmury, niż grać w piłkę nożną. Nawet jeśli nie znał Luke’a, był zmartwiony tym, że jego dziecko przechodziło przez takie samo traktowanie jak on, gdy był dzieckiem. Czy posiadanie dwóch sławnych ojców nie chroniło go przed tym?

                Louis położył przed nim miskę i podał Harry’emu widelec.

  - Lunch podano – powiedział z małym uśmiechem i teraz wyglądał na nieco mniej zestresowanego.

                Harry był wdzięczny, że Annie była tylko dzieckiem i nie musiał mówić jej, że jej nie zna, nie pamięta. Udawanie przed jednym dzieckiem było wystarczające.

  - Dzięki – powiedział Harry, odwzajemniając uśmiech i kopiąc widelcem w makaronie z serem. Był dobry, smakował dokładnie tak, jak lubił. Zgadywał, że może Louis spędził dziesięć lat by dojść do perfekcji.

  - Nie będziesz jadł?

                Louis potrząsnął głową, opierając się o ladę i po prostu obserwował, jak on jadł. To powinno być straszne, ale było przytulne.

  - Jadłem śniadanie zanim cię obudziłem i nie jestem aż tak bardzo głodny.

  - Och – powiedział cicho Harry, żując przez chwilę.

                Chciał znać swoją przeszłość, chciał dowiedzieć się jak tutaj dotarł, to tego gigantycznego domu z dwójką dzieci i wspaniałym mężem. Z paparazzi, domagającymi się zdjęcia jego i trójki byłych kolegów z zespołu, którzy byli podobno jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

  - Louis, powiedziałeś, kiedy spytałem o wróble, że to wiąże się z długą historią. Wciąż mamy godzinę lub coś koło tego, zanim mama przyjedzie...

  - Chcesz wiedzieć jak się zeszliśmy. – Louis westchnął, odpychając się od lady i zajmując miejsce przy stole, naprzeciwko Harry’ego. – W zasadzie o tym jest ta historia. Nie mieliśmy najłatwiejszego czasu.

                I. Dwóch gejów w zespole, który zdawał się być stworzony dla nastoletnich dziewcząt. Harry nagle uświadomił sobie, dlaczego prasa była tak zdesperowana, by dowiedzieć się czegoś o ich małżeństwie. Dlaczego Louis powiedział, że byli wielką sprawą, kiedy wyszli z szafy. To musiało być ogromne, niespodziewane.

  - Dobrze. – Harry powiedział po chwili. – Powiedz mi.

  - Sądzę, że dam ci złagodzoną wersję. – Louis powiedział miękko, patrząc w dół na swoje dłonie, które spoczywały na stole. – Miałem dziewczynę, kiedy próbowałem swoich sił w X-Factorze, ale tylko dlatego, że wciąż byłem w szafie, nawet dla siebie. Poniekąd podejrzewałem, że lubię chłopców, ale byłem taki zdesperowany, by to nie była prawda, że zacząłem umawiać się z Hannah.

                Harry skinął na to głową. Rozumiał, jak to jest być przerażonym, że jesteś dziwny. Kiedy Harry odkrył, że lubi tak samo chłopców, jak dziewczyny... Był tak zmartwiony, że to kolejna rzecz, która czyni go celem kpin. Ale jako szesnastolatek, pogodził się ze swoją seksualnością. Zgadywał, że szesnastoletni Louis tego nie zrobił. Lub, ilekolwiek Louis miał lat, kiedy próbował w X-Factorze.

  - Ona była świetna, ale... – Louis wzruszył ramionami i westchnął. – Zostałem umieszczony w grupie z tobą i pozostałymi chłopakami i nagle to już nie było wystarczające. Po tym, jak skończyliśmy X-Factor i rzeczy zrobiły się duże, poniekąd uświadomiłem sobie, że dbam o ciebie bardziej, niż dbałem o którąkolwiek z moich dziewczyn. Zerwałem z Hannah i parę tygodni później zaczęliśmy się umawiać.

  - Ale nie wyszliśmy publicznie? – Zgadywał Harry.

                Powiedziano mu wcześniej, że on i Louis ujawnili się kilka lat temu. Jeśli zaczęli umawiać się tuż po X-Factorze, to znaczyło, że spędzili kilka lat w szafie.

  - Nie – powiedział Louis, potrząsając głową. – Byliśmy młodzi i głupi, i myśleliśmy, że będziemy do tego zdolni, więc powiedzieliśmy naszemu zarządowi, że się spotykamy. Oni powiedzieli nam niedwuznacznie, że nie wolno nam powiedzieć nikomu poza rodziną i chłopcami, i że musimy zachowywać się jak hetero. Nie chcieliśmy, ale powiedzieli nam, jak bycie gejami wpłynie na sprzedaż i nie tylko nasze kariery, ale także chłopaków, więc się zgodziliśmy.

  - Przez jakiś czas było dobrze, ale byliśmy zbyt czuli przed kamerami. Fani zaczęli domyślać się, że się umawiamy i zaczęły pojawiać się plotki. My głupio myśleliśmy, że skoro fani już wiedzieli, będziemy mogli się ujawnić. Zamiast tego, zarząd ześwirował i przedstawił mi dziewczynę, mówiąc, że będzie ona się zachowywać jak moja dziewczyna, by powstrzymać plotki.

  - Zmusili cię, byś miał brodę? – zapytał Harry, marszcząc brwi.

                Skończył swój lunch i odepchnął na bok miskę, a on i Louis po prostu gapili się na siebie przez stół, gdy Louis opowiadał jego historię. _Ich_ historię.

  - Tak – westchnął Louis. – Eleanor była na początku naprawdę dobra, ale po dwóch latach tego gówna, zaczęliśmy mieć się dość. A zarząd naprawdę ześwirował na naszym punkcie. Nie mogliśmy siedzieć obok siebie, robić razem wywiadów. Zasadniczo, chcieli, żeby fani myśleli, że byliśmy tak zdegustowani plotkami o gejach, że już nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi.

  - Nagle jestem wdzięczny, że nic z tego nie pamiętam. – Harry zażartował i zdobył połowiczny uśmiech.

  - Mieszkaliśmy razem od X-Factora i nie mogli cię zmusić, byś się wyprowadził, ale zmusili cię, byś się tak zachowywał. Kupili ci dom, który powinien być twój, ale kiedy ludzie się dowiedzieli i uświadomili sobie, że tam nie mieszkasz, zostałeś zmuszony, by powiedzieć, że remontujesz to miejsce i pomieszkujesz u przyjaciół. Nigdy u mnie, oczywiście, ponieważ powinniśmy się nienawidzić.

  - Gówno prawda. – Harry zmarszczył brwi. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek zadałby sobie tak wiele trudu, tylko po to, by ukryć, że dwóch chłopaków jest w sobie zakochanych. To była najgłupsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszał.

  - Ciebie również całkowicie spieprzyli – powiedział Louis, przebiegając dłonią przez włosy i psując quiffa. – Sprawili, byś był widziany z wieloma aspirującymi modelkami, zostawał na noc w ich hotelach, pracach. Sprawili, że wyglądałeś jak Lothario* dla ogółu. Obaj tego nienawidziliśmy.

                Harry oddychał powoli.

  - Ale w końcu się ujawniliśmy?

                Louis skinął głową i posłał mu mały uśmiech.

  - Nasz kontrakt się skończył i porozmawialiśmy o tym z chłopcami. Nie chcieliśmy kończyć z muzyką, ale także nie chcieliśmy być tak w szafie. Zmieniliśmy zarząd, upewniając się, że nowi ludzie nie mają nic przeciwko nam. Wciąż nie mogliśmy się ujawnić, ale znów mogliśmy być razem widywani. Plotki ponownie się zaczęły, ale w tym momencie nikt nie wydawał się tym przejmować. Po roku lub dwóch, ludzie w końcu zaczęli tracić nami zainteresowanie. Zarząd domyślił się, że mamy może kolejny rok, zanim będziemy musieli przestać tworzyć muzykę, ale powiedzieli nam, że jeśli się ujawnimy, znów zyskamy zainteresowanie ludzi. Więc się ujawniliśmy i zdobyliśmy kilka kolejnych dobrych lat tworzenia muzyki, zanim w końcu zdecydowaliśmy, że mamy dość.

  - Kiedy się pobraliśmy? – Harry spytał miękko.

  - Zawsze to planowaliśmy, nawet wtedy, gdy tylko się zeszliśmy – powiedział Louis, śmiejąc się z zażenowaniem. – Praktycznie byliśmy już zaręczeni. Zaręczyliśmy się naprawdę rok przed tym, jak się ujawniliśmy i wzięliśmy ślub rok po tym, jak wyszliśmy z ukrycia.

                Harry skinął powoli głową i Louis wstał, biorąc miskę Harry’ego i opłukując ją, zanim włożył do zmywarki.

  - Straciliśmy fanów? – zapytał Harry po chwili.

  - Oczywiście, że straciliśmy fanów – odpowiedział Louis, odwracając się, by posłać mu uśmiech. Tym razem szczery. – Ale także ich zyskaliśmy. I było wiele, którzy zostali i nas wspierali. Było o wiele lepiej, niż stary zarząd zmusił nas, byśmy myśleli.

                Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech. Może nie znał tej osoby, może nie znał nikogo wokół siebie. Ale był zadowolony, że przynajmniej rzeczy wypaliły. Zadowolony, że ten mężczyzna, który patrzył na niego w sposób, w jaki Harry zawsze chciał by na niego patrzono, był w przeważającej części szczęśliwy.

                Miał nadzieję że zdoła to utrzymać w ten sposób.

 

*lothario - uwodziciel (od nazwiska postaci ze sztuki The Fair Penitent)


	7. Chapter 7

               Kiedy Anne w końcu przyjechała, Harry musiał zrobić kilka kroków w tył, w szoku. W większości zaakceptował to, że był w jakiejś rodzaju przyszłości, że to było dziesięć lat i w ogóle. Ale nie był przygotowany na zobaczenie swojej matki, wyglądającej  _tak_ staro. Otrząsnął się po chwili, sięgając, by wciągnąć ją do środka z zimna i dał jej duży uścisk, ale jego myśli wciąż wirowały, gdy schował twarz w jej włosach.

  - Jak się czujesz? – spytała Anne, kiedy się odsunęła i zaczęła poprawiać jego włosy w ten sam sposób, w jaki robiła to zawsze i to była ulga, ponieważ znał to, rozpoznawał to, nie był ciemny we wszystkim.

  - W porządku, tak myślę. – Harry powiedział powoli, stojąc nieruchomo, dopóki w końcu nie stwierdziła, że jego włosy wyglądają dobrze i cofnęła się. – To przestało być straszne i zaczęło być dziwne, naprawdę.

  - A Louis zajął się tobą? – spytała Anne, pomijając fakt, że Louis stał tuż obok nich i mógł usłyszeć wszystko, co mówią.

  - Louis był naprawdę świetny, mamo – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem, zerkając na Louisa, który miał ten dziwny wyraz zadowolenia na twarzy. Harry wciąż nie mógł przywyknąć go ludzi, których nie znał, patrzących na niego z tym wyrazem twarzy, który zazwyczaj był zarezerwowany tylko dla rodziny i bliskich przyjaciół.

  - Dobrze, dobrze – powiedziała Anne, podchodząc do Louisa i przyciągając go do uścisku. – Dobrze cię widzieć, kochanie. Jak się trzymasz?

  - Dobrze – odpowiedział Louis, jego głos był cichy i ostrożny. – Był łatwy do zaopiekowania się. Wziąłem go do lekarzy i powiedzieli... Cóż, w zasadzie powiedzieli, że Harry nigdy nie będzie niczego pamiętał.

                Anne wyglądała, jakby miała się kłócić, ale Louis miał ten zmęczony, pokonany wyraz na swojej twarzy  i szybko zamknęła usta.

  - W porządku, może weźmiesz Harry’ego na wycieczkę po domu, podczas gdy ja przygotuję kolację?

  - Nie musisz… - Louis zaczął protestować, ale Anne machnęła na nich, już  w drodze do kuchni.

                Zapadła niezręczna cisza i Harry wsunął dłonie do kieszeni, walcząc nieco, gdyż jego dżinsy były ciasne. Próbował zmienić je na coś nieco luźniejszego, ale miał jakieś pięć minut, zanim Louis powiedział mu, że muszą wyjść i znalazł jedynie równie obcisłe dżinsy w czymś, co, jak zakładał, musiało być ich sypialnią.

  - Zatem chodźmy. – Louis westchnął, wskazując Harry’emu, by za nim podążył, gdy zaczął iść.

                To była dość ogólna wycieczka, były tam pokoje, w których Harry już był, jak kuchnia, salon i gabinet. Było tam też coś w rodzaju pokoju muzycznego z instrumentami i ogromnym systemem stereo i każdym albumem One Direction, wraz z dwoma łazienkami. Na piętrze były sypialnie. Była ta główna sypialnia, w której Harry się obudził, a także tuż obok pokoik z kołyską Annie. Pokój Luka był na końcu korytarza, a pozostałe pokoje były na przemian z łazienkami. Było dość przestronnie i wystarczająco miejsca dla co najmniej czterech gości na raz.

                Po tym, jak Louis skończył go oprowadzać, ponownie znaleźli się w sali muzycznej i Harry przebiegł palcami przez ich albumy, spoglądając na różne tytuły piosenek i myśląc, że powinien poświęcić trochę czasu, aby przesłuchać każdego utworu z każdego albumu. Były też plakaty na ścianach, ich jako zespołu. W szafie znalazł stosy czasopism z nimi na okładce i to było nieco przerażające, jak popularni byli.

  - Hej, Lou? – zapytał, a przezwisko to ześlizgnęło się z jego języka, zanim zdążył sobie uświadomić, że to powiedział. Usłyszał, jak jego mama mówiła to wcześniej i to poniekąd pasowało. – Która piosenka jest twoją ulubioną? Spośród wszystkich, które nagraliśmy?

                Louis siedział przed pianinem, grając przypadkowe melodie, ale zatrzymał się i zerknął na Harry’ego, kiedy ten się odezwał.

  - _Happily_ – powiedział po chwili, jego ton był miękki. – Pomogłeś ją napisać. Byliśmy wciąż w szafie, kiedy została wydana.

                Harry ponownie przejrzał ich płyty, szukając tej, na której było _Happily_. Zatrzymał się na Midnight Memories i włożył płytę do radia, omijając osiem pierwszych utworów i pozwolił jej grać. To była optymistyczna piosenka ze szczerym tekstem i już wiedział po pierwszym refrenie, że to musiało być pisane o Louisie, nawet jeśli nie do końca wszystko rozumiał. Musiał być absolutnie oczarowany, by napisać piosenkę dla drugiego mężczyzny.

                Kiedy piosenka się skończyła, podszedł, by wyjąć płytę, ale Louis wstał od pianina i powstrzymał go, kręcąc głową. Nacisnął przycisk _wstecz_ i powrócił do numeru siódmego.

  - Pomogłem napisać tę piosenkę – powiedział cicho. – Cóż, pomogłem napisać większość piosenek na tym albumie, ale. Ta piosenka była dla ciebie.

                Harry sprawdził tył albumu i zobaczył, że ta piosenka nazywała się _Strong._ Piosenka była wciąż nieco optymistyczna, ale tekst zdecydowanie uderzał w harmonię, było mniej o miłości, raczej o jej dawaniu. Harry pomyślał, że byłby w stanie powiedzieć, że to Louis krył się za tekstem, nawet jeśli nie zostałby poinformowany. Było oczywiste, że Louis zmagał się ze swoją seksualnością i pokazywał to w piosence, ale nawet jeśli słowa pokazywały, że Louis najwyraźniej był przestraszony, również pokazywały, jak pokonywał to, kochając kogoś głęboko.

                Harry z trudem pogodził się z tym, że tym „kimś” był on.

  - To była naprawdę dobra piosenka – powiedział cicho, naciskając przycisk wysuwania, kiedy utwór się skończył i włożył płytę z powrotem do pudełka. – Podoba mi się.

                Louis uśmiechnął się do niego i Harry wiedział, bez słuchania pozostałych, że _Strong_ będzie jego ulubioną spośród wszystkich piosenek.


	8. Chapter 8

                W chwili, gdy Anne właśnie kończyła gotowanie, Harry i Louis siedzieli w salonie z laptopem. Harry próbował jej pomóc, ale ona wygoniła go i powiedziała, by poznał lepiej swoją przeszłość, więc Louis ponownie przyniósł laptopa i przechodzili przez filmiki i wywiady, i muzykę. Byli przyciśnięci do siebie, z małą przestrzenią między nimi, ale dzielenie laptopa było trudne, jeśli nie siedziałeś tuż obok siebie.

                Harry nie miał nic przeciwko.

                Przerwało im walenie w drzwi i głośny krzyk, zanim Luke wtargnął do pokoju, rzucając się na kolana Louisa, ponieważ Harry’ego były zajęte przez laptop.

  - Hej, kochanie. – Louis zachichotał, owijając ramiona wokół chłopca i przytulając go do siebie. – Dobrze się dziś bawiłeś?

  - Poszliśmy do akwarium i widziałem tak dużą płaszczkę! – powiedział Luke z uśmiechem, rozciągając ramiona tak szeroko, jak mógł.

                Zayn i Perrie weszli do pokoju, oboje z zaróżowionymi policzkami od zimna, uśmiechając się szeroko. Zayn trzymał Annie i Harry zamknął laptopa, odkładając go na bok. Luke natychmiast przeczołgał się na jego ramiona i Harry zawahał się chwilę, zanim przytulił go w ten sposób, jak Louis. To było trochę dziwne, ponieważ Luke podskakiwał na jego kolanach i paplał w podekscytowaniu, ale to było poniekąd łatwe, po prostu się uśmiechać i kiwać głową, i mieć pewność, że wtrąca się komentarz tu i tam. Mały chłopiec nie wyglądał, jakby coś podejrzewał.

  - Jaka była? – spytał Louis, wstając i zabierając Annie od Zayna.

                Dziecko uśmiechnęło się szeroko, kiedy zauważyło Louisa i brunet uśmiechnął się do niej, całując w czółko.

  - Po prostu idealna. – Perrie rozpromieniła się poprawiając małą czapeczkę na głowie Annie. – Dobrze się bawiliśmy.

  - Hej, Harry – powiedział Zayn, podchodząc i siadając obok niego. – Jak się trzymasz?

  - W porządku. – Harry odpowiedział powoli, wiedząc, że Zayn pyta o jego zanik pamięci, ale nie powinien mówić niczego przy Luku, który trzymał jego koszulkę.

  - Luke, twoja babcia jest w kuchni, jeśli chcesz się przywitać – zawołał Louis, odwracając wzrok od Perrie, która znów trzymała Annie.

                Luke krzyknął i zeskoczył z kolan Harry’ego, biegnąc do kuchni. Louis i Zayn przewrócili oczami, a Louis usiadł na podłokietniku kanapy, zerkając między Harrym a Zaynem.

  - Więc, pamiętasz coś? – zapytał lekko Zayn. Perrie zerknęła na nich, kołysząc Annie łagodnie w swoich ramionach.

  - Nie – odpowiedział Harry, potrząsając głową.

  - Specjalista powiedział, że nie ma żadnych wspomnień z ostatnich dziesięciu lat, aby zacząć sobie coś przypominać. – Wyjaśnił Louis, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego. – Jeśli miałby amnezję czy coś, wspomnienia wciąż by tam tkwiły, tylko zamknięte czy coś. Ale Haz po prostu ich nie ma. Zniknęły.

  - Więc... – Zayn zerknął na nich, marszcząc brwi. – Czy to oznacza, że nie będzie niczego pamiętał?

  - Nic a nic – odpowiedział Louis, opuszczając dłoń.

                Perrie zmarszczyła brwi, zanim potrząsnęła głową.

  - Wezmę Annie, by zobaczyć się z Anne, a wy chłopcy porozmawiajcie – powiedziała miękko, wychodząc z pokoju.

  - To po prostu... – powiedział Zayn, patrząc na Harry’ego. – Mam na myśli, ostatnie dziesięć lat było najlepszymi latami naszego życia. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nigdy nie będziesz ich pamiętał.

  - To w porządku, naprawdę. – Harry powiedział z niepewnym uśmiechem. – Nie mogę tęsknić za czymś, czego nigdy nie miałem, racja? Tak szło to powiedzenie?

  - Nie wydaje mi się – odpowiedział mu Louis, ale wydawał się być myślami daleko, rozproszony.

  - Cóż, co zrobisz, Harry? – zapytał Zayn. – Zamierzasz mieszkać z Anne przez jakiś czas?

                Louis poderwał głowę, by spojrzeć na Zayna, a Harry spoglądał na nich, zmieszany.

  - Dlaczego miałbym zamieszkać z mamą? – spytał, marszcząc czoło.

  - Cóż, po prostu założyłem, że ponieważ nie znasz Lou ani dzieciaków, ale znasz ją... – powiedział, przerywając, ponieważ wyraz twarzy Louisa był lodowaty.

  - Nie zamierzam po prostu wstać i wyjść. – Harry powiedział cicho. – Mam namyśli, może mam mentalność szesnastolatka, ale mam dzieci, o których muszę teraz myśleć.

  - Dokładnie – powiedział Louis, jego głos był uszczypliwy tylko trochę. – Nie powiemy Lukowi o problemach z pamięcią, więc i tak nie mógłby odejść. A nie ma możliwości, bym poradził sobie z obojgiem, Lukiem i Annie samemu.

  - Dobrze, dobrze – powiedział Zayn, podnosząc brwi i unosząc ręce. – Zrozumiałem, przepraszam, że zapytałem.

                Wyraz twarzy Louisa złagodził się nieco i westchnął, pocierając dłońmi uda, zanim wstał.

  - Sprawdzę co u Anne i dzieci.

                Harry i Zayn patrzyli, jak wychodzi, zanim zerknęli na siebie.

  - Chciałbym, żeby nie musiał sobie z tym radzić – powiedział Harry po chwili, cicho.

                Nienawidził widzieć, na jakiego zestresowanego Louis wyglądał, jak rzadko dostawał od niego prawdziwy uśmiech. Harry wiedział, że Louis po prostu chciał swojego męża z powrotem i poczuł się źle, ponieważ nie mógł mu tego dać.

  - Ja też – odpowiedział Zayn.


	9. Chapter 9

                Po zobaczeniu, jak Anne kładzie Annie i Luka do łóżka, Harry i Louis stali niezręcznie w progu sypialni, gdy Anne udała się prosto do stoliczka przy łóżku i podniosła elektroniczną nianię.

  - Mamo, co robisz? – spytał Harry, marszcząc czoło.

  - Jeśli obudzi się w nocy, poradzę sobie z nią – odpowiedziała Anne, odwracając się i przesuwają, by uścisnąć Harry’ego, a potem Louisa.

  - Anne, naprawdę, przejechałaś całą drogę tutaj... – Louis zaczął protestować, ale Anne uniosła rękę, by mu przerwać.

  - Bez kłótni – mówi surowo. – Louis, potrzebujesz się wyspać, bo każdy z oczami może zobaczyć, że jesteś maksymalnie zestresowany. A Harry nigdy nie miał doświadczenia z dziećmi, więc nie będzie wiedział co jest nie tak, jeśli ona zacznie płakać. A teraz dobranoc wam.

  - Dobranoc, mamo. – Harry i Louis powiedzieli cicho w tym samym czasie i Harry zerknął na bruneta z niepewnym uśmiechem, gdy Anne wślizgnęła się do jednego z pokoi dla gości i zamknęła drzwi.

  - Okej, dobrze – powiedział miękko Louis, odwzajemniając nieco nieśmiało uśmiech Harry’ego. – Pozwól mi tylko wziąć kilka ciuchów i nie będę ci przeszkadzać.

                Harry zamrugał i patrzył na niego, jak podchodził do szuflad, otwierając je.

  - Czekaj, nie będziesz tutaj spał? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

  - Rano nie miałeś pojęcia kim jestem, nie zamierzam kazać ci spać w tym samym łóżku, co ja – odpowiedział Louis, wyciągając pidżamę.

  - Nie, mam na myśli... Po prostu pomyślałem, że będę w pokoju gościnnym. – Harry powiedział niezręcznie. – To ma więcej sensu. Ty zwykłeś tutaj sypiać, a ja nie, więc...

  - Nie chcę tutaj spać, chyba, że jesteś ze mną – warknął Louis, zatrzaskując szuflady. Kiedy zobaczył zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy Harry’ego, wyglądał na winnego. – Przepraszam, po prostu potrzebuję trochę snu. Jestem teraz nieco drażliwy.

  - W porządku. – Harry powiedział cicho.

                Louis podszedł do innego zestawu szuflad i otworzył jedną.

  - Tutaj trzymasz swoje pidżamy. Zazwyczaj ich nie nosisz, ale to na wypadek, gdybyś chciał – powiedział Louis, odwracając się i posyłając mu mały uśmiech. – Twoja szczoteczka to ta pomarańczowa, prawdopodobnie znajdziesz wszystko inne, czego będziesz potrzebował. Widzimy się jutro.

  - Lou? – zawołał Harry, gdy brunet podchodził do drzwi.

                Louis odwrócił się i posłał mu zaciekawione spojrzenie.

  - Co?

  - Ja, uhm. – Harry przesunął się nerwowo i zwiesił nieco głowę. – Przepraszam, że cię nie pamiętam. Wiem, że to pewnie jest bardzo denerwujące i w ogóle.

                Kiedy podniósł wzrok, Louis patrzył na niego ze smutnym uśmiechem.

  - To nie twoja wina, Haz – powiedział cicho. – Śpij dobrze.

                Harry wcale nie spał dobrze.

_-_-

                Liam okazał się być jednym z tych ludzi, którzy martwią się o każdą małą rzecz. Niemal tak szybko, jak przekroczył próg, uściskał Harry’ego i zadał mu milion pytań o to, jak się czuje i czy cokolwiek pamięta, nawet jakieś małe przeczucie czy uczucie Deja vu. Próbował niańczyć Louisa, upewniając się, że jest w porządku z tym, że jego mąż niczego nie pamięta, ale Louis miał dość po dziesięciu minutach i powiedział Liamowi, by był użyteczny i wziął Luka na lody.

                Anne wciąż z nimi była i w skrócie opowiedziała Harry’emu o tym, jakie było jej życie w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat i Harry był trochę zaskoczony, gdy dowiedział się, że ma ojczyma. Louis powiedział mu, że dogadywał się dobrze z Robinem, więc zgadywał, że nie było źle.

                Harry I Louis siedzieli w pokoiku z Annie, Louis kołysał ją w staro wyglądającym krześle w rogu pokoju i wyglądał na sfrustrowanego, ponieważ dziecko po prostu krzyczało zamiast iść spać, jak powinno.

  - Może powinniśmy po prostu pozwolić jej nie spać. – Harry powiedział bezradnie, obserwując, jak Louis próbował po raz piąty wpakować smoczek w usta Annie, tylko po to, by ta wypluła go w ciągu kilku sekund.

  - Mamy rutynę i musimy się jej trzymać – powiedział Louis, potrząsając głową i wzdychając. – Jeśli jej na to pozwolimy, jutro zrobi dokładnie to samo. Potrzebuje snu.

  - Zmęczy się tym całym płaczem, prawda? – spytał Harry, patrząc, jak twarz Annie poczerwieniała.

  - Prawdopodobnie. – Louis westchnął, wstając z krzesła i podchodząc do Harry’ego, który siedział na pluszowej, żółtej kanapie przy oknie. – Masz, weź ją. Zobacz, czy jej nie uśpisz.

                Harry był trochę niepewny, ale naprawdę kochał dzieci, a nawet jeśli ona płakała, chciał trzymać Annie przez ostatnią godzinę. Louis delikatnie umieścił ją w jego ramionach, pokazując, jak prawidłowo ją trzymać, a potem cofnął się o krok.

                Annie przestraszyła się nieco zmiany i spojrzała na twarz Harry’ego, biorąc jeden głęboki wdech, jakby znów zamierzała krzyczeć ale Harry tylko uśmiechnął się do niej i szepnął cicho „ _cześć”_ , a ona zamknęła usta.

  - Chyba sobie żartujesz – syknął Louis, przecierając dłonią oczy. – Dlaczego krzyczy, kiedy _ja_ ją trzymam? Nienawidzi mnie, przysięgam.

  - Ona cię nie nienawidzi. – Harry odpowiedział automatycznie, głaszcząc palcem twarz dziecka.

                Była taka malutka w porównaniu z nim, że musiał się upewnić, by być delikatnym, ponieważ nie znał swojej własnej siły w tym nowym ciele i nie chciał przypadkowo jej skrzywdzić.

  - Wciąż lubi cię bardziej niż mnie – mruknął Louis, ale wyglądał jakby bardziej mu ulżyło, że przestała płakać, niż był zirytowany.

                Po kilku minutach delikatnego trzymania Annie i szeptania do niej, w końcu zasnęła i Louis uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie.

  - Powinienem położyć ją w łóżeczku? – Harry zapytał cicho, patrząc na śpiące dziecko w swoich ramionach.

  - Tak – szepnął Louis, kiwając głową i pomagając Harry’emu wstać, trzymając dziecko w tym samym czasie.

                Harry położył ją delikatnie w łóżeczku i choć jej twarz nieco się wykręciła, nadal się nie obudziła i ostatecznie jej rysy się wygładziły. Louis przykrył ją i pochylił się, by pocałować ją w czoło, zanim chwycił ramię Harry’ego i wyciągnął go z pokoju.

  - Pewnie będzie spała godzinę lub więcej, jeśli mamy szczęście.

                Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i Louis to odwzajemnił, wyglądając na pełnego ulgi i szczęśliwego. Sięgnął, by odgarnąć kilka loków z oczu Harry’ego, ale zamarł w połowie, a jego uśmiech zniknął.

  - Um – powiedział niezręcznie, jego ramię opadło, a szczęście zniknęło z oczu. – Chodźmy zobaczyć co z twoją mamą, tak?

  - Powiedziała nam, byśmy trzymali się z dala od kuchni. – Sprzeciwił się Harry, podążając za Louisem, który odwrócił się; zaczął schodzić po schodach, próbując zignorować zawiedzione uczucie w jelitach, że brunet go nie dotknął.

  - Szczerze, to nasz dom – odparł Louis, przewracając oczami.

                Chwila niezręczności minęła i wszystko ponownie wydawało się być normalne, zwłaszcza, gdy Louis posłał mu mały uśmiech.

  - Tak, jasne – powiedział Harry po chwili, niemal potykając się o siebie, ponieważ nie zwracał uwagi. – Zatem zobaczmy co z nią.

  - I oto chodzi! – Louis powiedział jasno, klepiąc go w plecy i prowadząc w dół schodów.


	10. Chapter 10

                Louis powiedział mu, że Harry wyznał wcześniej, że zaczął zakochiwać się w Louisie jakiś tydzień po tym, jak się poznali. Harry’emu zajęło to jakieś cztery dni.

                To nie było tak, jakby rzeczywiście mógł coś na to poradzić. Louis był dla niego słodki, miał dobre poczucie humoru i niesamowite ciało. Wiedział, że nie powinien się tak czuć, ponieważ nie był _tym_ Harrym, którego Louis chciał, jest jakiegoś rodzaju intruzem i to nie jest sprawiedliwe względem starszego chłopaka. Jednak nie może się powstrzymać, gdy czuje, że zauroczenie zaczyna się w nim skradać.

                Wie, że jest beznadziejny w ukrywaniu tego, może to stwierdzić po małych uśmiechach, które Louis posyła mu za każdym razem, gdy Harry potyka się o siebie, by zrobić coś dla niego lub kiedy rumieni się na najmniejszy komplement. Louis prawdopodobnie wiedział, że Harry miał się ku niemu i to było upokarzające, ale nie było nic, co mógł z tym zrobić.

                Harry’emu zajęło chwilę, by przywyknąć do jego roli w domu. Tak, jak kuszące było po prostu podążanie za Louisem przez cały dzień, ostatecznie starszy chłopak musiał zająć się własnymi sprawami, a Harry został pozostawiony sam sobie. To było dziwne, być w wielkim domu, jedynie z Lukiem za towarzystwo (jako, że Anne wyjechała dwa dni temu, a Louis zabrał Annie ze sobą), ale ewentualnie przywyknął do tego i wziął laptop, który Louis powiedział, że był jego.

                Zawahał się przez moment, kiedy wszedł w Google, niepewien, czy naprawdę chce przeglądać swoją historię z punktu widzenia postronnej osoby. Louis wyjaśnił mu rzeczy, ale Louis był jego mężem i prawdopodobnie ominął coś. Ostatecznie, Harry westchnął i wpisał „Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson” w wyszukiwarkę.

                Przełknął ślinę na mnóstwo wyników wyszukiwania, które wyskoczyły i kliknął w pierwsze, to, które głosiło „CZŁONKOWIE ONE DIRECTION WZIĘLI ŚLUB PODCZAS PRYWATNEJ CEREMONII”. Artykuł mówił głownie o tym, jak Louis  i Harry wzięli prywatny ślub i miał dołączonych kilka niewyraźnych zdjęć Louisa ubranego w garnitur, spieszącego z samochodu do hotelu. Były tam także zdjęcia z następnego dnia, oba pierścionki chłopców i sentymentalne „OOPS” i „HI” wygrawerowane w metalu.

                Harry cofnął się i spojrzał na inne wyniki wyszukiwania. Był tam link do wywiadu, który został nazwany „HARRY TOMLINSON MÓWI O MAŁŻEŃSTWIE, PRZEJĘCIU NAZWISKA PARTNERA I DZIECIACH”, więc wszedł w to i czekał cierpliwie, aż video się załaduje.

                Wyglądał szczęśliwie w filmiku, musiał to przyznać. Zrelaksowany i radosny, mówił dziennikarzowi o tym, jak szczęśliwy był, w końcu poślubiając Louisa i jak zawsze po prostu myśleli o tym, że Harry chciałby przyjąć nazwisko Tomlinson, a nie odwrotnie czy nawet o łączeniu nazwisk. Mówił o tym, jak dyskutowali wynajęcie surogatki i o adopcji, ponieważ oboje zdecydowanie chcieli dzieci. _Przynajmniej trójkę_ , powiedział. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od smutku, ponieważ Louis miał tylko dwójkę dzieci i jeśli Harry, jakimś cudem, nie przypomni sobie swojej przeszłości, prawdopodobnie nie będzie miał więcej.

                Harry ostatecznie wszedł w grafikę w Google i po prostu zjeżdżał w dół przez te wszystkie zdjęcia. Prawie na każdym, on i Louis wyglądali razem szczęśliwie i na bardzo zakochanych. Było kilka ujęć, jak się całują i to sprawiło, że Harry poruszył się niezręcznie z powodu tego dziwnego uczucia w środku. Musiał przyznać, że myślał o tym, jakby to było całować Louisa, zwłaszcza po tym, jak Harry zszedł na dół, piąty dzień po tym jak stracił pamięć i Louis odwrócił się do niego z uniesioną twarzą, jakby oczekiwał pocałunku. Uświadomił sobie po kilku sekundach, że _ten_ Harry nie był _jego_ Harrym i szybko przeprosił („Stare nawyki ciężko odchodzą, przepraszam, Haz.”) i kontynuował szykowanie śniadania, ale od tamtego momentu Harry nie był zdolny o tym zapomnieć.

                Harry wrócił do Google i zmienił wyszukiwanie na „Harry i Louis Tomlinson”. Pierwszy artykuł, jaki wyskoczył, był sprzed kilku dni, a tytuł przyciągnął jego spojrzenie. „TOMLINSONOWIE ZAUWAŻENI U PRYWATNEGO LEKARZA, MOŻLIWE CHOROBY?”

                Artykuł zawierał zdjęcia z ich wycieczki do specjalisty i kiedy Louis wyglądał na w połowie wkurzonego, w połowie zdeterminowanego na każdym zdjęciu, Harry wyglądał na zdumionego i nieobecnego, trzymając dłoń Louisa, gdy szli z samochodu do budynku. Artykuł mówił o tym, jak Louis był w złym humorze przez kilka dni i odmówił komentarza o tym, co robią u specjalisty. Mówił także o tym, jak Harry nie był widziany przez jakiś czas i jak to prawdopodobnie to on miał jakąś tajemniczą chorobę. Artykuł gdybał także nad tym, jak Louis przeżyłby, jeśli coś stałoby się jego mężowi i Harry prychnął, wychodząc ze strony i przewracając oczami.

                Kolejna strona przykuła jego wzrok i Harry kliknął niepewnie. „LARRY STYLINSON JEST PRAWDZIWY: LOUIS I HARRY WYCHODZĄ Z SZAFY”. Ten artykuł miał dziesięć lat i mówił o tym, jak się ujawnili w wywiadzie, który był teraz najczęściej odtwarzanym wywiadem ze wszystkich ich zespołu.

_\- Więc, co z tymi wszystkimi dziewczynami, z którymi się spotykałeś, Harry? – spytaliśmy._

_\- Nigdy naprawdę się z nimi nie spotykałem. Większość z nich była po to, by zyskać promocję dla albumów, ale niektóre z nich były po to, by ukryć mnie i Louisa – odpowiada Harry, wyglądając nieco smutno na tę myśl._

_\- A Eleanor? – pytamy z wahaniem. Jest powszechnie wiadomo, iż Eleanor nie jest ulubionym tematem Harry’ego._

_\- Była tylko po to, by ukryć seksualność Louisa. Miał więcej spekulacji o tym, że jest gejem, niż ja, więc to miało więcej sensu, by miał długoterminową brodę – mówi nam Harry._

  - Na co patrzysz, tatusiu?

                Harry podskoczył i zatrzasnął laptopa, patrząc z szeroko otwartymi oczami, na Luka stojącego w progu salonu.

  - Nic – odpowiedział szybko, wkładając laptopa do pokrowca i odkładając go na bok. – Wszystko w porządku?

  - Tak – powiedział Luke, spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na laptopa, zanim wzruszył ramionami i wskoczył na kanapę obok niego. – Zastanawiałem się, czy moglibyśmy, proszę, obejrzeć razem film?

                Harry zamrugał; nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał tak uprzejmego dziecka. Louis powiedział, że Luke zwykł patrzeć na Harry’ego i go naśladować („Dzięki Bogu, jeśli naśladowałby mnie, mielibyśmy wiele skarg ze szkoły.”) i był nieco zaszczycony, ale głównie zaskoczony.

  - Uh, tak, jasne – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Wybierz, a ja go włączę i możemy oglądać.

                Luke uśmiechnął się i podbiegł do komody przy telewizorze i otworzył ją. Było tam wiele płyt DVD, że Harry nie wiedział, jak możliwe jest wybranie jednej, ale chłopiec ostatecznie sięgnął _Opowieści z Narnii: Srebrne Krzesło_ , a potem usiadł obok Harry’ego na kanapie.

                Film był faktycznie dość interesujący, zważając na to, że Harry nigdy go nie widział lub nie pamiętał oglądania go, więc ledwo zauważył kiedy Luke zasnął na nim. Po prostu owinął ramię wokół chłopca i dalej oglądał, podskoczył jedynie, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że Louis stał w progu, patrząc na niego.

  - Zasnął? – Louis spytał miękko, kiwając głową w stronę Luka.

                Miał Annie w ramionach, ale dziewczynka była potulna i cicha, ssąc smoczek i opierając główkę o ramię Louisa.

  - Tak, myślę, że był zmęczony od poranka. – Harry odpowiedział z uśmiechem, zerkając na małego chłopca skulonego przy jego boku

                Wyszli na dwóch, całą czwórką, lepić bałwana ze świeżego śniegu i to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry poczuł się jak część rodziny, od kiedy obudził się tutaj.

  - Powinienem położyć go do łóżka?

                Louis spojrzał na Luka w zamyśleniu, zanim uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami.

  - Możesz – powiedział, chichocząc. – I tak myślałem o upieczeniu świątecznych ciasteczek, a to będzie łatwiejsze, jeśli nie będzie próbował wyjeść całego ciasta.

  - _Ty_ myślałeś o pieczeniu? – Dokuczył mu Harry z uśmiechem, łagodnie zgarniając Luka w ramiona, by móc zanieść go do łóżka.

                Nauczył się wcześniej, że Louis ledwo potrafił gotować, znając jedynie proste posiłki i to zwykle Harry robił lunch i obiad.

  - Dobrze, może myślałem o trzymaniu Annie i patrzeniu, jak ty będziesz piekł – powiedział Louis z uśmiechem pod nosem i Harry zaśmiał się miękko, zanim ruszył na górę.

                Luke poruszył się lekko, kiedy Harry położył go na łóżku, ale wszystko, co zrobił, było sięgnięcie ręką i zaciśnięcie pięści w lokach Harry’ego, mamrocząc: „Kocham cię, tatusiu”, zanim przewrócił się na bok i ponownie zasnął.

                Harry przygryzł wargę, gdy naciągał na chłopca kołdrę. Zawsze chciał mieć męża i dzieci, i niemal dosłownie został wrzucony w tę sytuację ale wciąż czuł się winny. Nie był ojcem tych dzieci, nieważne, co Luke myślał. I Harry mógł grać tę rolę, ale fakt faktem, był tylko przestraszonym szesnastoletnim chłopcem, udającym męża sławnego piosenkarza i ojca dwójki dzieci.

                Kiedy zszedł na dół, był dużo cichszy niż wcześniej i Louis zauważył to od razu, gdy zdejmował płaszczyk Annie i sadzał ją na swoim biodrze.

  - Coś nie tak? – spytał, posyłając Harry’emu zmartwione spojrzenie.

                Harry wzruszył ramionami, otwierając lodówkę i sięgając po składniki, których potrzebował na ciasteczka i starając się nie zauważyć sposobu, w jaki Annie wierciła się w ramionach Louisa, sięgając do Harry’ego.

  - Poważnie, co jest nie tak? – Nacisnął Louis.

  - Ja tylko... – Harry zatrzasnął drzwi lodówki i westchnął, przyciskając czoło do lśniącego, srebrnego metalu. – Czuję się źle, dobrze? Ponieważ nie mogę być tym, kim chcesz bym był i poniekąd utknąłeś ze mną i ciągle myślę, że może powinienem odejść z moją mamą ponieważ to jest stresujące dla ciebie...

                Louis uderzył dłonią w blat, by uciszyć Harry’ego, a Annie wydała z siebie przestraszony jęk.

  - Och, kurwa – wymamrotał brunet, podając ją Harry’emu, a dziewczynka uciszyła się, gdy była w jego ramionach. – Przepraszam, ale Harry, poważnie, nie chcę, żebyś odszedł, dobrze? Możesz nas nie pamiętać, ale wciąż jesteś Harrym, tylko... raczej jego szesnastoletnią wersją, niż dwudziestosześcioletnią. A ja kocham obie wersje tak samo, w porządku?

                Harry przygryzł wargę, poluzowując nieco uścisk na Annie i kołysał ją lekko w ramionach.

  - Ty wciąż... Wciąż mnie kochasz? – zapytał miękko.

  - Byłbym cholernie kiepskim mężem, jeśli by tak nie było – odpowiedział bezceremonialnie Louis, ale wyraz jego twarzy był poważny i poniekąd intensywny.

  - Och – szepnął Harry, przełykając ślinę i spoglądając w dół na Annie. Nie wiedział co teraz ze sobą zrobić, nie był pewien, jak się zachować.

  - Po na myślę, wezmę pannę Annie na spacer, robi się niespokojna – powiedział cicho Louisa, biorąc dziecko od Harry’ego i posyłając mu mały uśmiech. – Możesz... mieć trochę czasu dla siebie.

                Louis wziął Annie i wyszedł, a Harry oparł się o blat i próbował nie myśleć o sposobie, w jaki palce Louisa otarły się o jego ramiona, gdy brał od niego dziecko.


	11. Chapter 11

                Zayn i Perrie przyjechali znowu w weekend, by wziąć dzieci i Harry pochylił się bliżej do Louisa, gdy ten ubierał Annie w jej maleńki płaszczyk.

  - Dlaczego oni zawsze proszą, by je wziąć? – zapytał cicho, odgarniając proste, czarne włosy Annie z jej oczu.

  - Pezza nie może zajść w ciążę. – Louis powiedział z lekkim westchnięciem, zapinając ostatni guzik, zanim poklepał Annie po brzuszku i podniósł ją.

  - Och, naprawdę? – Harry powiedział cicho.

                Myślał o tym, jak czule Perrie zachowywała się przy dzieciach i jak niemal roztapiała się za każdym razem, gdy Annie uśmiechnęła się do niej. To wydawało się okrutnym podstępem, zostawić kobietę, która najwyraźniej kochała dzieci, niezdolną, by je mieć.

  - To okropne. Myśleli o adopcji?

  - Rodzina Zayna jest nieco dziwna, jeśli o to chodzi – odpowiedział Louis, podając Annie Harry’emu, który wziął ją automatycznie. Po tygodniu z Louisem i z dziećmi, zaczynał przywykać do odgrywania roli męża i ojca. – Myślę, że biorą tę dwójkę tak często, by mogli zobaczyć, czy na pewno chcą dzieci, zanim pójdą przeciwstawić się dziadkom Zee.

  - Brzmi skomplikowanie – wymamrotał Harry, całując Annie w czółko i uśmiechając się, gdy się zaśmiała.

  - Mów mi o tym – powiedział Louis, przewracając oczami. – Pomyślałeś, że najmniej, co możemy zrobić, to zaoferować nasze dzieci.

  - Naprawdę? – zapytał Harry, mrugając.

                Louis uśmiechnął się lekko, z tym smutnym, odległym spojrzeniem w oczach, który miał za każdym razem, gdy rzeczywistość sytuacji stawała się zbyt oczywista, by ją zignorować.

  - Tak. Zanim, ach, zapomniałeś wszystkiego.

  - Och. – Harry skinął głową spuszczając wzrok na Annie.

                Nie przegapił sfrustrowanego wyrazu na twarzy Louisa.

_-_-

  - Tutaj, pozwól mi… - Louis zachichotał, gdy wyszarpnął laptop Harry’emu i szybko wpisał „The Adventurous Adventures of One Direction” w wyszukiwanie na Youtube. Harry był poniekąd na haju od śmiechu Louisa i sposobu, w jaki mężczyzna zwijał swoje ciało obok niego, więc także śmiał się miękko, nawet jeśli nie wiedział dlaczego.

                Wypili trochę wina do kolacji, ponieważ Harry przyznał, że nigdy wcześniej go nie próbował (a przynajmniej tego nie pamiętał) i ponieważ dzieci zostawały u Zayna i Perrie, więc byli sami wieczorem. Louis wypił o wiele więcej niż Harry, ale wydawał się tylko wstawiony, z zaróżowionymi policzkami, gdy zaczął odtwarzać filmik i śmiać się w swoją dłoń.

                Ich bajkowa wersja była przezabawna, Harry musiał to przyznać. I nawet w cholernej kreskówce, która wyszła zanim on i Louis się ujawnili, wciąż było oczywiste, że ich postacie mają więcej chemii niż pozostali trzej chłopcy. Były trzy kolejne filmy w serii „AAoOD”, a ostatni z nich został zrobiony po tym, jak się ujawnili, więc ich związek został uwzględniony. To było poniekąd słodkie, widzieć Kreskówkowego Harry’ego i Kreskówkowego Louisa, kłócących się, a potem godzących i całujących się na końcu.

  - Kłócimy się kiedykolwiek? – zapytał Harry chwilę później, kiedy laptop leżał na ławie, odtwarzając cicho muzykę.

                Louis wciąż był zwinięty przy jego boku i Harry z wahaniem owinął wokół niego ramię i to było nieco niezręczne, ale głównie ciepłe i właściwe.

  - Hmm? – Louis spojrzał na niego, odrywając wzrok od kieliszka z winem, gdzie zostało tylko kilka łyków.

  - Ty i ja – powiedział Harry i natychmiast zachichotał, ponieważ Louis parsknął. Racja, to był jeden z tytułów ich piosenek na trzeciej płycie. – Mam na myśli, kurwa. Kiedykolwiek się kłócimy? Jak, małżeńskie kłótnie, wiesz?

                Louis zaśmiał się głośno i schował twarz w ramieniu Harry’ego na kilka chwil. Louisowi o wiele trudniej było utrzymać ręce przy sobie, kiedy pił i Harry miał uczucie, że to dlatego, iż starszy mężczyzna tęsknił za fizyczną zażyłością, którą musieli mieć. Wiedział z filmików, że on i Louis byli parą, która miała problemy z utrzymaniem przy sobie rąk i nagłe zaprzestanie tego musiało być trudne dla Louisa.

  - Haz, nie odzywałeś się do mnie przez niemal tydzień, kiedy odmówiłem zmienienia imienia Annie na Darcy. – Louis powiedział w końcu, odsuwając się od ramienia Harry’ego.

                Jego policzki były jasnoróżowe, a jego oczy były zmarszczone ze śmiechu i Harry nigdy nie chciał bardziej go pocałować.

                Patrzyli się na siebie przez kilka sekund, atmosfera w pomieszczeniu zaczęła robić się poważna, gdy oddech Harry’ego uwiązł, a jego oczy przesunęły się na usta Louisa. Brunet oblizał je, prawdopodobnie nieświadomie i przesunął się nieco na swoim miejscu.

  - Zawsze chciałem nazwać swoją pierwszą córkę Darcy – powiedział w roztargnieniu, nie odwracając wzroku od ust Louisa.

  - Ona już miała imię, a my mieliśmy nasze serca ustawione na nią. – Louis odpowiedział miękko, brzmiąc na tak roztargnionego, jak czuł się Harry.

  - Czy my... czy zatem całowaliśmy się często? – zapytał Harry, z lekkim wahaniem, nie pewny, czy nie przekracza linii.

                Louis był lekko zaskoczony, a jego oczy  podniosły się na spotkanie z Harry’ego, rozszerzając się nieco.

  - Wiesz, muszę sobie w kółko przypominać, że masz tylko szesnaście lat – szepnął. – Mentalnie jesteś szesnastolatkiem. Jesteś tak młody, Haz. Taki niewinny.

  - Żaden szesnastoletni chłopak nie jest niewinny – powiedział Harry, starając się nie uśmiechnąć.

  - Ty byłeś – wymamrotał Louis, a Harry nagle uświadomił sobie, że palce bruneta leniwie wytaczały wzory na jego ramieniu. – Ale... kurwa, nawet wtedy byłeś tak dojrzały. Po prostu wiedziałeś co się działo między nami i nie naciskałeś, podczas gdy ja starałem się rozwiązać sprawy z Hanną i ja po prostu...

  - Tak? – szepnął Harry.

                Oczy Louisa przeniosły się na dół, na usta Harry’ego, a potem wróciły do jego oczu.

  - Ja, uhm, powinienem... – Jego telefon przerwał mu i niemal wyglądał, jakby mu ulżyło, gdy gramolił się, by wyjąć go z kieszeni ciasnych dżinsów. – Naprawdę powinienem to odebrać. Halo?

                Harry był wystarczająco blisko, by doskonale usłyszeć głos Zayna na drugiej linii.

  - Louis, o mój Boże, tak bardzo przepraszam – bełkotał głośno i Harry mógł usłyszeć w tle płacz Luka. – Tak bardzo przepraszam, nie powiedziałeś nam, nie wiedzieliśmy!

   - Co? – Louis usiadł prosto, wolną dłonią ściskając mocno ramię Harry’ego, gdy zmarszczył brwi. – Zayn, uspokój się. Czego nie wiedzieliście? Co się stało?

  - Rozgnietliśmy trochę ananasa, by dać Annie, a ona po prostu spuchła! – Zayn niemal krzyczał, a inny głos w tle uciszał go. – Przestała oddychać, a my nie wiedzieliśmy co zrobić-

  - O mój Boże, czy ona... – Zaczął Louis z paniką.

  - Żyje, wzięliśmy ją do szpitala, powiedzieli, że to reakcja alergiczna. – Zapewnił go Zayn i obaj, Harry i Louis, opadli z ulgą na kanapę. – Powiedzieli, że będzie dobrze, ale potrzebują cię tutaj, ponieważ jesteś prawnym opiekunem. Chcą też zatrzymać ją na noc.

  - Tak, tak, w porządku – powiedział Louis, przebiegając dłonią przez włosy i wyglądając na bardziej zmartwionego i zmęczonego, niż Harry kiedykolwiek go widział. Kiedy dostał szczegóły o tym, na którym oddziale była Annie, rozłączył się i odwrócił do Harry’ego. – Nie musisz iść, wydaje się, że potrzebują tylko jednego z nas i to naprawdę powinienem być ja.

                Harry potrząsnął głową, przyciągając Louisa do ciasnego uścisku, a brunet natychmiast roztopił się w jego ramionach.

  - Nie pozwolę ci iść beze mnie – powiedział w włosy starszego chłopaka, a Louis wydał cichy dźwięk ulgi.

                To było oczywiste z jego wyrazu twarzy, że nie chciał iść sam. Harry i tak nie mógłby czekać w domu, Annie całkowicie go oczarowała w czasie, który z nią spędził i potrzebował sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nią było w porządku.

  - Co z Lukiem?

  - Zayn i Perrie przywiozą go tutaj i zostaną z nim, dopóki nie wrócimy – odpowiedział Louis, z twarzą przyciśniętą do szyi Harry’ego.

                Przylegał do niego, jakby nie miał mieć kolejnej szansy by przytulić Harry’ego, jeśli by puścił i może naprawdę tak myślał. Mimo wszystko, to był pierwszy raz kiedy rzeczywiście się przytulali od czasu, gdy Harry obudził się tego pierwszego dnia, zdezorientowany i zmieszany.

  - Możesz prowadzić? – Harry spytał cicho.

                Wiedział, że Louis był nieco wstawiony, a podczas gdy Harry był prawie trzeźwy, nigdy nie nauczył się jeździć, więc nie mógł ich zabrać.

  - Tak, w porządku – powiedział, w końcu go puszczając i przecierając twarz dłonią. – Dowiedzenie się, że twoja córka jest w szpitalu ma tendencję do tego, byś trochę wytrzeźwiał.

  - Zostań tutaj, spakuję kilka rzeczy, zanim pojedziemy – powiedział delikatnie Harry, poklepując Louisa po ramieniu i wstając.

  - Harry, powinniśmy jechać teraz, nie mamy czasu-

  - Louis, ona nadal tam będzie, nawet jeśli będziemy tam dziesięć minut później. – Harry potrząsnął głową. – Potrzebujemy rzeczy, jeśli zostajemy tam na noc. I myślę, że będzie jej wygodniej, jeśli zabierzemy dla niej jej ulubiony kocyk.

                Louis gapił się na niego przez dłuższą chwilę i przez sekundę Harry pomyślał, że się rozpłacze, ale chłopak wydawał zdławiony dźwięk, zanim pociągnął za swoje włosy i zginął głową.

  - Okej, kurwa, okej – wyjąkał. – Tak, spodoba jej się to. Dzięki, Haz.

                Harry zaczął wychodzić z pokoju, by pójść na górę, ale zerknął przez ramie tuż przed wyjściem. Louis wciąż siedział na kanapie, ale teraz patrzył w dół, na swoje przedramię, śledząc opuszkami palców tatuaż kompasu.

                Harry niemal instynktownie przycisnął dłoń do statku na swoim bicepsie, gdy wyszedł z pokoju.


	12. Chapter 12

                Nawet jeśli Harry miał dojrzałość szesnastolatka, to on skończył, będąc tym rozsądnym tej nocy. Louis wydawał się być zdeterminowany do nie opuszczenia łóżka Annie i braku snu, a Harry musiał namówić go na kawę i siedzenie na bardziej wygodnym krześle. Kiedy obrzęk wokół ust i gardła Annie zszedł, próbowała krzyczeć, a Louis popadł niemal w histerię, ponieważ pielęgniarki nie pozwoliły mu jej trzymać.

  - Uspokoi się, jeśli będę ją trzymał! – wykrzyczał, popychając przytrzymujące go ramiona Harry’ego i próbując dostać się do Annie. – Spójrzcie na nią! Jest zmieszana! Ona chce swoich ojców!

  - Przykro mi, panie Tomlinson, ale dla jej własnego bezpieczeństwa, musimy ją teraz zostawić w jej łóżku... – Próbowała pielęgniarka.

  - Nie gadaj mi tych bzdur! Ona ma się całkowicie dobrze! – wrzasnął na nią Louis i kobieta wyglądała na trochę zaalarmowaną.

  - Lou – mruknął Harry. Miał rękę owiniętą wokół pasa niższego mężczyzny, by powstrzymać go od skoczenia do boku Annie i podniesienia jej, a plecy Louisa były przyciśnięte do jego klatki piersiowej. – Lou, nie chcemy przypadkowo jej zranić. Wiem, że chcesz ją potrzymać, ale to dla niej teraz najlepsze.

  - Te krzyki prawdopodobnie ją straszą. – Dodała pielęgniarka, a Louis posłał jej lodowe spojrzenie.

  - W porządku, nie podniosę jej – warknął. – Możesz nas zostawić, żebyśmy mogli spędzić czas z moją córką, proszę?

                Pielęgniarka się wahała, jakby wątpiła, że Louis rzeczywiście jej nie podniesie, a Harry posłał jej zmęczony uśmiech.

  - Upewnię się, że nic nie zrobi.

                Kobieta skinęła głową i wyszła, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na Annie, gdy była przy drzwiach. Louis oparł się o pierś Harry’ego, zanim odepchnął się i podszedł do Annie, łapiąc jej malutką dłoń, trzymając ją w swojej.

  - Dzięki za bycie po mojej stronie, Harry. – Louis warknął na niego, starając się być słyszalnym nad płaczem Annie. – Wiem, że mnie nie pamiętasz, ale to nie tak, że ona nie jest też twoją córką czy coś.

  - Louis, jestem po stronie Annie. – Harry westchnął, przysuwając się bliżej i odgarniając włosy z czoła dziewczynki. – Jeśli oni sądzą, że podniesienie jej może ją skrzywdzić, musimy się powstrzymać.

  - Ona cierpi i jest przestraszona i po prostu chce być przytulona. – Louis powiedział, zmęczony, wyglądając, jakby miał się rozpłakać. – Kurwa, dlaczego nie mogę po prostu pocieszyć własnej córki?

                Harry westchnął ponownie, owijając ręce wokół Louisa i przyciągając mężczyznę do swojej piersi. To wydawało się właściwe, widząc, jak brunet był na krawędzi załamania, a Harry głównie miał się dobrze, był tylko trochę zmęczony i zmartwiony.

  - Nic jej nie będzie, Lou – powiedział w włosy Louisa. – Prawdopodobnie nawet nie jest wystraszona, tylko wkurzona, że nie jest w swoim łóżeczku.

                Louis wydaje z siebie zduszony dźwięk w klatkę Harry’ego, w połowie śmiech, w połowie szloch i przywiera do niego mocno, cichy przez kilka długich minut, zanim ponownie się odzywa.

  - Po prostu chcę, żeby wszystko znowu było tak, jak dawniej – mówi łamiącym się od łez głosem.

   - Wiem – mruczy Harry, zaciskając oczy i trzymając mocno przy sobie ciało Louisa. – Przepraszam. Tak bardzo przepraszam.

                Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką dostaje, są ramiona Louisa, zaczynające się trząść.

_-_-

                Zabierają Annie do domu następnego dnia I Louis odmówił odłożenia ją, odkąd pielęgniarka powiedziała, że może ją znowu trzymać, poza jazdą do domu. Przytulił ją do swojej piersi niemal tak szybko, jak wyszedł z auta i zostawił Harry’emu zamknięcie drzwi.

                Luke wpadł na nogi Harry’ego tak szybko, jak mężczyzna wszedł do środka, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i przestraszony, a Harry podniósł go i umieścił na swoim biodrze, pocierając plecy, by go uspokoić.

  - Z twoją siostrą będzie dobrze, wszystko już jest lepiej. – Zapewnił go, a Luke wyglądał, jakby mu ulżyło.

                Zayn i Perrie wyszli z salonu i oczy Perrie zaszły łzami, gdy zobaczyła Annie, śpiącą spokojnie w ramionach Louisa.

  - Harry, Lou, tak bardzo przepraszam, nie wiedziałam.

  - Pez, jest w porządku. – Louis powiedział zmęczony. Miał ciemne kręgi pod oczami, ponieważ nie mógł spać, a Harry planował, by wkrótce zmusić go do pójścia do łóżka. Prawdopodobnie będzie musiał przenieść łóżeczko Annie do pokoju, którego używał Louis, by mógł mieć ją blisko siebie. – My też nie wiedzieliśmy. To nie twoja wina.

                Zayn owinął rękę wokół talii Perrie, a jej oczy były czerwone, jak gdyby płakała całą noc. Harry jej nie znał, ale miał przeczucie, że tak właśnie było.

  - Dzięki za opiekę nad Lukiem – powiedział z uśmiechem, kładąc dłoń na plecach Louisa. – Możecie tu zostać, ale Louis potrzebuje snu.

                Louis wyglądał, jakby zamierzał się kłócić, ale kiedy otworzył usta, wszystko, co z nich wyszło, to ziewnięcie. Wygiął się do dotyku Harry’ego i po prostu skinął głową, opierając policzek o włosy Annie.

  - Nie, powinniśmy iść. – Zayn powiedział cicho, kciukiem pocierając kółeczka na biodrze Perrie. – Pez i ja też niewiele spaliśmy, a powinniśmy spotkać się jutro z Jesy na lunch, więc też musimy odpocząć.

                Harry nie miał pojęcia kim była Jesy, nawet jeśli miał uczucie, że powinien wiedzieć. Po prostu uśmiechnął się i skinął, odsuwając się by Zayn i Perrie go minęli i poszli do drzwi.

  - Zobaczymy się później – zawołał Zayn, a Perrie dodała: - Raz jeszcze przepraszam!

  - To naprawdę nie twoja wina! – zawołał za nimi Harry, a oni odmachali, zanim weszli do auta i ruszyli w drogę.

                Harry westchnął i przymknął drzwi, zamykając je na klucz, ponieważ nie był pewien jak długo będzie siedział z Lukiem, zanim również zaśnie. Mógł przespać kilka godzin na niewygodnym, szpitalnym krześle, ale wciąż czuł się tak, jakby w ogóle nie spał.

  - Chodź, czas do łóżka – powiedział cicho.

  - Mógłbyś przynieść łóżeczko Annie do wolnego pokoju? – spytał Louis zachrypniętym szeptem. – Nie chcę spać bez niej.

  - Tak, i tak to planowałem. – Harry powiedział miękko.

                Miał to dziwne uczucie w żołądku, to samo, kiedy Liam nazywał jego i Louisa bratnimi duszami. Mówiąc, że mają połączenie i w ogóle. Takie chwile jak ta sprawiały, że w to wierzył.

                Louis posłał mu wdzięczny uśmiech, zanim powoli wspiął się po schodach, z Annie w ramionach. Harry zerknął w dół, na Luka, który pocierał oczy i z ulgą zauważył, że mały chłopiec wyglądał na zmęczonego. Jeśli Luke był śpiący, Harry także mógł zdrzemnąć się przez kilka godzin.

  - Może ty wybierzesz film, a kiedy wrócę na dół, obejrzymy go razem? – spytał Harry, ponieważ oglądanie filmu było lepszym pomysłem, aby Luke zasnął, niż po prostu wysłanie go do łóżka.

  - Dobrze, tatusiu. – Luke powiedział cicho, pozwalając, by Harry postawił go na ziemie, zanim potruchtał do salonu.

                Harry uśmiechnął się miękko i potrząsnął głową, odwracając się, by podążyć za Louisem i Annie po schodach.

                Rzeczywiście, zaczynał czuć się starszy, niż na swoje szesnaście lat.


	13. Chapter 13

                Miesiąc później, a był to grudzień, Louis był nawet bardziej zestresowany, próbując uporządkować wszystko na święta. Obie, Anne i Jay (matka Louisa, jak dowiedział się Harry) chciały ich na święta, ale Jay mieszkała teraz tak daleko od Holmes Chapel, że nie byli w stanie mieć wspólnych, rodzinnych świąt, tak jak do tej pory.

                Ostatecznie ustalili, że spędzą urodziny Louisa i święta z Jay, a potem cały tydzień z Anne, aby wynagrodzić jej to, że nie spędzali z nią właściwych świąt. Luke był podekscytowany ponownym zobaczeniem obu swoich babć, a Annie wciąż była za mała, by zrozumieć cokolwiek; wszystko co wiedziała, to fakt, iż jej tata był bardzo zajęty.

                Harry spotkał Jay raz i wydawała się dostatecznie miła. Najwyraźniej ona i Anne były bliskimi przyjaciółkami i było tak odkąd Harry i Louis się poznali, a on był zadowolony, ze przynajmniej jego mama miała dobrą przyjaciółkę. Podróż do domu Jay, dzień przed urodzinami Louisa trwała niemal sześć godzin i Louis musiał prowadzić przez całą drogę, bo Harry nie potrafił.

                Annie była wybredna w swoim foteliku przez dwie godziny, a Luke ledwo mógł usiedzieć. Miał trochę gier, których Harry nie rozpoznawał, które go zajmowały, ale stracił nimi zainteresowanie dość szybko. Harry ostatecznie przeniósł się na tylne siedzenie, więc mógł próbować uciszyć Annie i zabawić w tym samym czasie Luke, by dać Louisowi trochę spokoju.

                To wciąż było dziwne, bycie z nimi, ale właściwie przywykł do tego. Automatycznie zaczął odnosić się do dzieci, jakby były jego własnymi, a jednocześnie wciąż nie przywykł do nazywania Louisa swoim mężem (rumienił się i jąkał za każdym, cholernym razem), ale wszystko z nim zaczęło się robić bardziej naturalne. Harry wciąż chciał go całować cały czas, ale Louis zawsze był zestresowany i zajęty i wydawał się być nieco nieufny za każdym razem. Harry go nie winił – mimo wszystko był jedynie szesnastolatkiem w skórze jego męża.

                Kiedy w końcu dotarli, całe rodzeństwo Louisa już tam było. Harry’emu powiedziano, że będzie ich szóstka (nie włączając jego przyrodniej siostry, Georgii), a pięć z nich to dziewczyny i jeden jedyny chłopak. Dwa zestawy bliźniaków wydawało się być trochę czymś nadmiernym, ale Jay radziła sobie dobrze. Starszym dziewczynom (Charlotte, Felicite, Daisy i Phoebe) powiedziano o stanie pamięci Harry’ego. Młodsze bliźniaki (Edward i Lily) nie byli na tyle duzi, by wiedzieć, a Edward prawdopodobnie będzie miał Luka, chodzącego za nim wszędzie, więc prawdopodobnie lepiej, żeby nie wiedział. Harry nie lubił udawać, ale miał wystarczająco dużo praktyki, by teraz poszło łatwo.

                Luke pobiegł do domu prawie od razu, jak tylko Harry uwolnił go z pasów bezpieczeństwa i zachichotał, kiedy rozpiął fotelik Annie i wyjął ją z niego. Louis wyglądał na zmęczonego, gdy opuścił miejsce kierowcy, a Harry przycisnął dłoń do jego pleców. Drobne dotyki, takie jak te, stały się dla nich teraz normalne, ponieważ Harry wiedział, że Louis tego potrzebował, a on sam poniekąd pragnął tego, przez wzgląd na swoje dziecinne zauroczenie.

   - Twoja rodzina i ja zajmiemy się dziećmi, jeśli potrzebujesz odpoczynku – powiedział cicho, gdy Annie wyciągnęła rączkę i pociągnęła go za włosy.

  - Myślę, że mam się dobrze – powiedział Louis, potrząsając głową i uśmiechając się. – Chociaż byłoby miło odpocząć na kanapie z dziewczynami, jeśli mógłbyś mieć oko na Annie, żebym nie musiał się o nią martwić.

  - Tak, oczywiście. – Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech i trwał ten krótki moment, zanim Louis odwrócił się i zamknął samochód, zanim weszli do środka.

                Harry przywykł do małej rodziny, tylko jego mama i siostra, więc to było nieco dziwne, mieć tylu ludzi w domu. Luke był już w salonie, bawiąc się zabawką z Monster Truck z Edwardem, który dumnie pokazywał mu, jak używać jej „właściwie”.

                Jay wyszła z innego pokoju i przytuliła Louisa, zanim pokierowała go na kanapę, by usiadł i odpoczął. Przytuliła też Harry’ego i zabrała od niego Annie, a siostry Louisa wyciągnęły go na zewnątrz, by porozmawiać.

  - Więc, niczego nie pamiętasz? – spytała Daisy, pochylając się z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

                Miała gruby eyeliner i czerwonawe pasemka we włosach. Pheobe, w porównaniu, ledwie miała makijaż i swoje zwykłe brązowe włosy. Harry pomyślał, że mogły zrobić to specjalnie, aby łatwiej było je rozróżnić.

  - Nic a nic. – Potwierdził Harry, spoglądając przez otwarte drzwi, by sprawdzić Annie.

                Jay miała ją na kolanach, gdy rozmawiała z Louisem na kanapie, a Lily wtulała się w bok mężczyzny. Widok ten sprawił, że Harry uśmiechnął się, zanim odwrócił się do dziewczyn.

  - Wydaje się, że nadal masz na niego chrapkę, chociaż go nie pamiętasz. – Lottie powiedziała chytrze, z ustami wygiętymi w uśmiechu.

                Policzki Harry’ego zapłonęły, a dziewczyny zaczęły się z niego śmiać. Felicite klepnęła siostrę w ramię i przewróciła oczami, w próbie obrony Harry’ego.

  - Och, zostawcie go, oczywiście, że nadal lubi Louisa. To nie wspomnienia czynią ich atrakcyjnymi dla siebie.

  - Był dla mnie dobry – powiedział cicho.

                Louis zrobił co w jego mocy, aby Harry poczuł się jak w domu, nawet jeśli zaczęło się od trzech całkowicie obcych mu ludzi. To zadziałało także dlatego, że kochał dzieci na śmierć i naprawdę lubił Louisa. Prawdopodobnie bardziej, niż powinien.

  - Zamierzacie się zejść? – spytała Phoebe. – Cóż, mam na myśli, jesteście małżeństwem i w ogóle, ale zakładam, że wzięliście przerwę z powodu tej całej sprawy z pamięcią. Ale, jak, masz zamiar przestać? Oczywiste jest to, że wasza dwójka nadal się kocha, a byliście tu zaledwie cholerne dwadzieścia minut.

  - Nie sądzę... – Harry przerwał i potrząsnął głową, starając się zebrać myśli w jedno spójne zdanie. – Jestem tylko jakimś szesnastoletnim dzieciakiem. Wyglądam na starszego, ale nim nie jestem. Louis powiedział mi kilka razy, że jestem tylko dzieckiem, on prawdopodobnie nie chce się w to angażować.

  - Zaangażował się z szesnastoletnim tobą dziesięć lat temu – powiedziała Daisy, wzruszając ramionami. – Jesteście małżeństwem z dziećmi, jestem prawie pewna, że fakt, iż psychicznie jesteś od niego młodszy jakieś dwanaście lat, nie będzie wiele oznaczać.

  - Och, zaczyna się robić nieswój – powiedziała Lottie, przewracając oczami na siostry. – Przestańcie na trochę go odpytywać. Pójdę zobaczyć co z kolacją.

                Fizzy i bliźniaczki wzruszyły ramionami i odchyliły się, łatwo wpadając w inny temat, a Harry pozwolił sobie na chwilę relaksu. Miał rację o swoim zauroczeniu, będącym oślepiająco oczywistym, ale nie spodziewał się że siostry Louisa będą w stanie niemal od razu to stwierdzić po spotkaniu ich. Mimo to wydawały się go wspierać, więc domyślił się, że to w porządku.

                Kolacja była głośna, z trzema małymi dziećmi i maluchem, nie wspominając o Daisy i Pheobe, będącymi nastolatkami podatnymi na wahania nastrojów. Louis pozwolił Jay spędzić więcej czasu z Annie, więc Jay trzymała dziecko na swoich kolanach, gdy jadła, czasami dając jej trochę puree, które bardziej skończyło na koszulce, niż w ustach dziewczynki.

                Mimo to, Harry dobrze się bawił. Dziewczyny łatwo go zaakceptowały i wciągnęły do swoich rozmów, a po kilku początkowych wybojach udało im się uniknąć tematów dotyczących przeszłości, której Harry nie znał. Siedział przy stole obok Louisa i co jakiś czas łapali swój wzrok i uśmiechali się do ciebie i to było po prostu miłe. Harry czuł się, jakby mógł po prostu pochylić się i pocałować Louisa, kiedy chciał, naprawdę czuł się jak część rodziny.

                Po kolacji Harry wyszedł na zewnątrz, by popilnować Edwarda, Lily i Luka, którzy budowali bałwana, podczas gdy Louis nadrabiał czas z siostrami. Kiedy zaczęło robić się zbyt zimno, Harry wziął dzieci do środka, a potem pomógł Louisowi położyć Annie do starego łóżeczka, które Jay zatrzymała z czasów, kiedy Edward i Lily byli dziećmi. Ustalenia spania były niewygodne, co najmniej. Lottie i Fizzy nie zostawały i zamiast tego wracały rano, kiedy najstarsze bliźniaczki zamierzały dzielić ich starą sypialnię. Luke dzielił pokój z Edwardem i Lily i w ten sposób został jeden wolny pokój dla Harry’ego, Louisa i Annie.

                To nie było problemem wcześniej, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż Harry i Louis byli małżeństwem, ale teraz, kiedy Harry stracił pamięć, ich interakcje były napięte, gdy Harry otulił Annie, a Louis pochylił się, by pocałować jej czoło.

  - Dobrze – powiedział Louis, prostując się i spoglądając na łóżko małżeńskie ustawione na środku pokoju, które powinni dzielić.

  - Jest w porządku, Lou. – Harry powiedział cicho. – Mogę spać na kanapie. Nie chcę, aby zrobiło się niezręcznie.

  - Nie będzie niezręcznie – powiedział Louis, niemal szepcząc. – Mam na myśli, to tylko spanie, tak? Jest w porządku. Poza tym, Luke i młodsze bliźniaki będą się zastanawiać, dlaczego jesteś na kanapie a nie ze mną.

                Harry przebiegł dłonią przez loki, wiedząc, że miał rację. Po prostu naprawdę miał nadzieję, że jego ciało nie zdradzi go erekcją czy czymś równie żenującym, kiedy będą leżeć obok siebie.

  - W porządku – powiedział cicho. – Dobrze, tak.

                Poszli po kolei do łazienki, przebrać się w pidżamę i umyć zęby. Do czasu, kiedy Harry wyszedł w parze dresów z ustami smakującymi jak mięta pieprzowa, Louis siedział już na łóżku i przewijał coś w swoim telefonie. Harry zgasił światło i wślizgnął się do łóżka obok niego, uważając, by nie leżeć zbyt blisko.

  - Co robisz? – spytał cicho, światło z telefonu oświetlało twarz Louisa.

  - Przeglądam twittera – odpowiedział Louis, rzucając mu spojrzenie i uśmiechając się lekko.

                Miał okulary i Harry dostrzegł duże podobieństwo do młodszego Louisa, którego widział w filmach.

  - Och. – Harry powiedział miękko. – Nie byłem na swoim twitterze od kiedy się obudziłem. Ludzie zastanawiają się dlaczego nie tweetuję?

                Louis potrząsnął głową, wystukując coś na telefonie.

  - Znam twoje hasło. Logowałem się na twoim koncie i twittowałem co jakiś czas, tylko po to, żeby ludzie nie zaczęli się martwić.

  - Ach – wymamrotał Harry.

                Louis spędził kilka następnych chwil na swoim telefonie, zanim wyłączył go i odłożył na stolik. Harry słyszał, jak się porusza, zdejmując okulary, a potem poczuł jak mniejszy mężczyzna ułożył się, naciągając na siebie kołdrę.

  - Dobranoc, Harry. – Louis szepnął w ciemność, będąc bliżej, niż Harry się spodziewał.

  - Branoc, Lou. – Harry odpowiedział cicho, marząc, by móc naruszyć malutką przerwę między nimi i owinąć ramiona wokół Louisa.

                Trzymał się własnej strony łóżka.


	14. Chapter 14

                Nie był na swojej stronie łóżka, kiedy się obudził. Został wyrwany ze snu przez zakłopotany głos mruczący natarczywie jego imię, a kiedy Harry otworzył oczy, uświadomił sobie, że niemal całkowicie leżał na Louisie, który patrzył na niego z czerwonymi policzkami i niezręcznym uśmiechem.

  - Dobrze widzieć, że się obudziłeś. – Louis powiedział cicho.

  - Kurwa. – Harry powiedział w odpowiedzi, odsuwając się, zanim naprawdę mógł zacząć delektować się uczuciem ciała Louisa naprzeciw swojego i usiadł na łóżku. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem tego robić.

  - Jest w porządku, Haz – powiedział Louis, także siadając i przecierając oczy, szukając okularów. – Robisz to cały czas. Robiłeś. Nieważne. Zawsze kończysz na mnie, kiedy śpimy razem, powinienem tego oczekiwać.

                Chwilę później Annie zaczęła kwilić i Louis wstał, by ją podnieść i zabrać do kuchni na śniadanie. Harry opadł ponownie na łóżko i wpatrywał się w biały sufit, chcąc, by jego poranny nastrój zniknął. Kiedy tak się nie stało, ruszył do łazienki i wziął szybki prysznic, owijając dłoń wokół siebie i starając się ze wszystkich sił nie myśleć o Louisie, podczas gdy pieścił się długimi, gładkimi ruchami. Nie poszło mu za dobrze.

                Kiedy pojawił się w kuchni z wilgotnymi włosami i łatwiejszym uśmiechem, teraz bardziej zrelaksowany niż wcześniej, Louis powitał go przytuleniem, głównie dla Luke'a, jako że chłopiec siedział przy stole patrząc na nich. Harry pochylił się, by pocałować chłopca w czoło i uderzyło go to, jak niesamowite było to życie. Jeśli musiał zostać niespodziewanie wrzucony w przyszłość, był zadowolony, że to było to.

  - Hej – powiedział Harry, szarpiąc za ramię Louisa by go zatrzymać kiedy ten spieszył się po butelkę Annie. – Wszystkiego najlepszego.

                Louis zatrzymał się i posłał mu uśmiech. Jego włosy były bałaganem i wciąż był w dresach i pogniecionej koszulce, i nosił okulary, ale wciąż był absolutnie wspaniały. Harry był zaskoczony zdolnością siebie z przeszłości, do wylądowania z kimś tak atrakcyjnym.

  - Dzięki, Haz – powiedział miękko, pochylając się, by wycisnąć krótki pocałunek na policzku Harry’ego, zanim ruszył się, by wziąć butelkę Annie.

                Harry zarumienił się na ten kontakt i nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać, nawet kiedy poszedł obudzić Lily i Edwarda.

_-_-

                Mieli wino do kolacji tej nocy, a Harry i Louis zwinęli się na jednej z kanap, rozmawiając cichymi głosami, wciąż trzymając swoje kieliszki. Starsze dziewczyny zostawiły ich, a młodsi byli w łóżkach, więc byli prawie sami. Harry czuł się nieco bardziej pijany niż ostatnim razem, ale Louis wciąż wyglądał na tak samo wstawionego, chichocząc z czerwonymi policzkami.

  - Kiedy mieliśmy nasz pierwszy pocałunek? – zapytał Harry, sięgając z roztargnieniem, by pobawić się kosmykiem włosów Louisa.

                Czuł się o wiele bardziej swobodnie, dotykając go, kiedy miał w sobie alkohol, a Louis był o wiele bardziej otwarty, kiedy pił.

  - Właściwie to było w okresie świąt. – Louis powiedział mu z uśmiechem, opuszkami palców przesuwając wzdłuż nóżki kieliszka. – Niallowi udało się dorwać skądś jemiołę, a chłopcy mieli dość tego, jak tańczyliśmy wokół siebie, więc ustawili to i podstępem zmusili nas w stanie pod nią razem.

                Harry zachichotał na to, przesuwając się, by potrzeć kark Louisa, a brunet westchnął, pochylając się do dotyku i relaksując się.

  - Więc pocałowaliśmy się od razu?

  - Nie – powiedział Louis, a jego usta zadrgały w uśmiechu. – Wtedy wciąż byłem z Hannah. Próbowałem znaleźć powód, by tego nie robić, ale ty po prostu popchnąłeś mnie na framugę i pocałowałeś. Romantyk z ciebie.

                Harry zaśmiał się na to, kończąc swoje wino i odstawiając kieliszek na mały stolik przy kanapie.

  - Przypuszczam, że twoje powody nie były po prostu wystarczająco dobre.

Louis zachichotał I potarł dłonią jego policzek.

  - Najwyraźniej. Ale to dało mi motywację do zerwania z Hannah – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. – Więc zgaduję, ze to była dobra rzecz.

  - Założę się, że chłopcy byli zadowoleni. – Harry uśmiechnął się.

  - Wygrałbyś ten zakład – odpowiedział Louis, chociaż jego uśmiech zniknął. – Choć to dało Liamowi trochę fałszywej nadziei, co utrudniło sprawy.

  - Fałszywej nadziei? – Harry zapytał miękko.

  - Liam i Zayn zawsze mieli ten rodzaj... – Louis machnął bezcelowo wolną dłonią – połączenia czy cokolwiek. Niesamowita chemia, myślę, że my wszyscy myśleliśmy, że oni też się zejdą, nawet Liam tak myślał. Ale potem Zayn poszedł i ożenił się z Perrie i to się nigdy nie stało.

  - Och – powiedział Harry, marszcząc lekko brwi. Przypuszczał, że widział świetną przyjaźń między Liamem i Zaynem na filmikach, które oglądał, ale nigdy nie pomyślał, że Liam miał uczucia względem Zayna. – To szkoda, tak sądzę.

                Louis parsknął.

  - Niemal rozłamało pieprzony zespół, kiedy Zayn poprosił Liama na swojego świadka, a Liam wpadł w szał.

                Harry zamrugał i część niego poniekąd naprawdę chciała to pamiętać, ale druga część rozsądnie przypomniała mu, że nie pamiętanie ogromnej, stresującej walki było prawdopodobnie lepsze.

  - To dlatego ledwo widzieli się w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat? – zapytał cicho.

                Widział artykuły online o „randkach Narry’ego” i „randkach Zouisa”, ale nigdy o Liamie i Zaynie. Zespół wciąż spędzał czas razem ale nie cała piątka jednocześnie i nie Liam i Zayn.

  - Tak. – Louis powiedział cicho. Po chwili zerknął na zegarek na nadgarstku i zmarszczył brwi. – Położyłem spać Annie kilka godzin temu, powinna teraz krzyczeć na cały dom.

  - Może być zmęczona tym całym zamieszaniem. – Zasugerował Harry.

  - Prawdopodobnie, biedaczka – powiedział Louis z małym uśmiechem. – I tak do niej zajrzę. Chcesz iść?

  - Tak – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

                Wstali, Louis odłożył kieliszek i wyszli z salonu. Daisy zagwizdała na nich i zaczęła chichotać, kiedy Phoebe uderzyła ją w ramię, a policzki Harry’ego i Louisa zaczerwienili się, gdy szli przez kuchnię, by wejść na schody.

                Harry wyłapał błysk zieleni w progu i złapał ramię Louisa, zanim ten opuścił kuchnię, zatrzymując go i wskazując do góry.

  - Jemioła – powiedział z uśmiechem, obserwując Louisa uważnie.

Louis spojrzał do góry na roślinę, której z całą pewnością nie było tam podczas kolacji i zmarszczył brwi, patrząc z powrotem na Harry’ego. Po kilku sekundach wydawał się uświadomić sobie, co to znaczyło i zaczął potrząsać głową, starając się wyszarpnąć rękę i uciec spod drzwi.

  - Haz, nie, nie sądzę, by to był dobry pomysł.

  - Dlaczego nie? – spytał Harry, sfrustrowany.

                Wszystko, co chciał zrobić, to pocałować wspaniałego mężczyznę w jego urodziny i nie musieć martwić się o nic innego. Co powinni zrobić, pozostać małżeństwem dla dzieci, ale zignorować oczywistą atrakcyjność między nimi? To się kiedyś musiało stać.

  - Jesteś po prostu... jesteś tylko dzieckiem, Harry. – Louis powiedział w końcu. – Mentalnie, jesteś za młody. Nie mogę wykorzystać tego w ten sposób.

  - Mam szesnaście lat, nie sześć – powiedział Harry, rozdrażniony, nie puszczając ręki Louisa, by utrzymać go pod jemiołą. – Całowałeś mnie, gdy miałem wcześniej szesnaście lat.

  - A ja miałem osiemnaście, kiedy to robiłem. – Kłócił się Louis.

  - Jestem na tyle dorosły, by pocałować kogoś, Louis, na litość boską. – Harry jęknął. – To nie tak, że proszę, byś wskoczył ze mną do łózka. Tylko jeden pocałunek.

                Louis zawahał się i to było wszystko, czego Harry potrzebował. Popchnął mniejszego mężczyznę na framugę i delikatnie owinął ramię wokół jego talii, drugą dłonią wędrując do włosów Louisa i chwytając je, odciągając głowę w tył. Ledwo myślał, gdy spuszczał głowę poddając się instynktowi i pierwszy dotyk ich ust sprawił, że wydał dźwięk i nacisnął bardziej.

                _LouisLouisLouis_ , wołał głos w jego głowie.

                Zamknął oczy, liżąc dolną wargę starszego mężczyzny i kiedy Louis otworzył usta, Harry wślizgnął się do środka. Powietrze między nimi było tak naładowane, że zastanawiał się, jak żaden z nich jeszcze się nie poparzył, ale nie przerwał, tylko przycisnął do siebie ich ciała.

                _LouisLouisLouis_.

                Louis wydał mały, piskliwy dźwięk w usta Harry’ego, a jego dłonie zacisnęły się mocno na bokach wyższego mężczyzny, całując go tak, jakby był tego wygłodniały. Po tym, jak nie był w stanie pocałować swojego męża przez ponad miesiąc, chociaż jego mąż był tuż obok, Harry nie był zaskoczony.

                _LouisLouisLouis_ – głos w jego głowie kontynuował, ale potem to nagle się zmieniło, brzmiało bardziej kobieco i był sfrustrowany. _HarryHarryHarry_.

  - Harry. – Louis jęknął w jego usta. _Harry. Harry!_

_HARRY!_

                Harry podskoczył, obudzony, oddychając ciężko, a jego oczy otwarły się, rozglądając się dookoła w zmieszaniu. Jego ciało było nagle chłodne, tęskniąc za ciepłem ciała Louisa. Jego mama stała nad nim, potrząsając go za ramiona, wołając jego imię.

  - Harry...! Och, dobrze, obudziłeś się.

  - Co? – wymamrotał Harry, siadając i patrząc na nią w zmieszaniu.

                Anne uniosła na niego brwi i  nagle uderzyło go to, że wygląda młodziej. Dziesięć lat młodziej.

  - Harry, wstawaj, albo przegapisz swoje przesłuchanie.

  - Moje… co? Jakie przesłuchanie? – zapytał Harry, zerkając na swoje ciało i… och.

                Powitała go gładka, blada przestrzeń na klatce piersiowej, puste płótno, które wcześniej było wypełnione atramentem. Jego tatuaże zniknęły, tak jak i mięśnie brzucha, zastąpione dziecięcym tłuszczykiem.

  - Twoje przesłuchanie do X-Factora, to, o którym mówiłeś przez ostatnie miesiące? – powiedziała Anne, patrząc na niego, jakby zgubił głowę.

                Harry zaczynał myśleć, że tak mogło być.

  - Gdzie jest Louis? – zapytał miękko, urywanym oddechem.

  - Kto to Louis? – odpowiedziała Anne, wyglądając teraz na nieco zmartwioną.

  - Och. – Harry powiedział miękko.

                To był sen. Żywy, szalony sen, który wydał się tak całkowicie prawdziwy, że nawet teraz wciąż czuł tą tęsknotę w klatce piersiowej do Louisa. Który, najwyraźniej, był wytworem jego wyobraźni.

  - Mamo, jeszcze raz, ile mam lat?

  - Kochanie, dobrze się czujesz? – zapytała Anne, pochylając się i przyciskając dłoń do czoła Harry’ego.

  - W porządku. – Odepchnął jej dłoń. Nie był w porządku. – Ile mam lat?

  - Szesnaście – odpowiedziała Anne z zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy,

                Zniknęli. Louis, Annie, Luke, Jay. Oni wszyscy zniknęli. Oni wszyscy byli czymś, co stworzyła jego podświadomość, podczas gdy on wariował przed swoim przesłuchaniem. Oddech Harry’ego się urywał i musiał zwalczyć nagły atak płaczu.

  - D-dobrze, dzięki mamo. – Zmusił się. – Ubiorę się teraz.

  - Upewnij się, że założysz coś ładnego – powiedziała Anne, poklepując jego loki i wychodząc z jego sypialni.

                Jego sypialnia, ta w Holmes Chapel. Harry schował twarz w poduszce i próbował nie krzyczeć.


	15. Chapter 15

                Jednak się dostał. To była najważniejsza rzecz. Harry starał się to sobie powiedzieć, gdy szedł korytarzem na stadionie przesłuchań X-Factora, gdzie się odbywały, próbując znaleźć miejsce, gdzie mógłby opłukać twarz i spróbować się uspokoić. Poszedł na scenę i wyśpiewał swoje serce, myśląc o filmiku ze swoim przesłuchaniem, który oglądał z Louisem ( _to był tylko sen_ , przypomniał sobie ze złością). Harry zaśpiewał tą samą piosenkę i rzeczywiście przeszedł dalej, dość zaskakująco. To nie zdziałało zbyt wiele na ból w klatce piersiowej czy na to, że czuł się, jakby coś zostało mu wyrwane.

                Zobaczył znak ze słowami TOALETY MĘSKIE i strzałkę, więc podążył za nią i znalazł się w łazience oddalonej od reszty tłumu. Dobrze. Będzie miał czas, by pomyśleć i może uspokoić się, zanim napisze do mamy, by odebrała go z przodu.

                Popchnął drzwi i podszedł prosto do zlewów, odkręcając kran i wkładając dłonie pod zimną wodę. Lodowata temperatura nie zrobiła nic, tylko wywołała ciarki, ale i tak spryskał twarz wodą.

                Toaleta została spłukana i ktoś wyszedł z kabiny, przesuwając się by stanąć przed zlewem obok Harry’ego. Harry nie spojrzał w górę, tylko pochylił się nad białym plastikiem i próbował zignorować to, jak smutny był przez cholerny sen.

  - Cześć. – Osoba obok niego powiedziała miękko I Harry podniósł głowę tak szybko, że jego kark strzyknął.

                To był Louis. O wiele młodsza, łagodniejsza wersja jego, ale to był definitywnie on. Dłoń Harry’ego ześlizgnęła się z mokrego plastiku zlewu i przypadkowo zanurzył rękaw bluzy pod kran, mocząc go, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo Louis był tuż przed nim. Jego Louis, niebieskooki i uśmiechający się do niego.

                Po napiętej chwili Harry wyciągnął rękę z wody i zakręcił kran, spoglądając w dół na kapiącą bluzę.

  - Oops.

                Louis roześmiał się i, kurwa. To był ten sam śmiech, do którego słuchania Harry przywykł przez miesiąc, może z wyjątkiem tego, że był nieco wyższy.

  - Przepraszam za niezręczną rozmowę w łazience ze wszystkich miejsc, ale chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że widziałem twoje przesłuchanie. Byłeś naprawdę dobry.

  - Ja, uhm, dzięki. – Harry wydobył z siebie, nie wiedząc do końca co powiedzieć.

                Nie wiedział co się dzieje. Czy zatem ponad miesiąc, który spędził z drugim Louisem był prawdziwy? Widział tego Louisa wcześniej, jakoś przelotnie, i zdołał śnić o nim i o sobie, będących małżeństwem, kiedy będą starsi,a potem przypadkowo spotkali się dzień po tym śnie?

                Ale nie, pamiętał patrzenie na pierścionki na ich palcach i pytanie o słowa na nich wygrawerowane. Pamiętał, jak Louis westchnął i schował swoją obrączkę, gdy mówił Harry’emu, że to były ich „pierwsze słowa, które do siebie powiedzieli”, a ten Louis powiedział „cześć”, widząc go, a Harry niezręcznie odparł „oops” bez zastanowienia. To nie mógł być przypadek.

  - Myślę, że naprawdę to zrobisz, stary – powiedział jasno Louis, myjąc dłonie,  a potem osuszając je o swoje dżinsy. – Będziesz pewnego dnia wielką gwiazdą popu, zobaczysz.

                Harry parsknął na to śmiechem, myśląc o One Direction i Liamie, i Zaynie, i Niallu, i Louisie. LouisLouisLouis.

  - Dzięki – powiedział ponownie, relaksując się nieco i uśmiechając do drugiego chłopaka.

                Nie wiedział, co się dzieje, ale po prostu tak mu ulżyło, że Louis faktycznie był prawdziwy, że nawet o to nie dbał.

  - Nie ma sprawy, stary – powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się zadziornie. – Właściwie, jestem tak pewny tego, że przejdziesz dalej, że poproszę cię teraz o autograf.

                Uśmiech Harry’ego się poszerzył. Przypomniał sobie czytanie artykułu o tym, jak Louis poprosił go o autograf pierwszy raz, gdy się spotkali. Zbyt wiele rzeczy pasowało na swoje miejsce i musiał przyznać, że albo jakoś zajrzał w przyszłość, albo rzeczywiście podróżował w czasie czy coś. Tak czy inaczej, był po prostu zadowolony, że ból w klatce piersiowej zniknął.

  - Nie mam przy sobie żadnej kartki – powiedział Harry, wyciągając dłonie by pokazać, że nic w nich nie ma. Z jego lewego rękawa woda wciąż skapywała na płytki.

  - W porządku, coś znajdziemy – powiedział Louis z uśmiechem, wyciągając dłoń do uścisku. – Przy okazji, jestem Louis.

 _Wiem_ , pomyślał Harry.

  - Jestem Harry. Harry Styles.

  - Wiem – powiedział Louis, chichocząc. – Widziałem twoje przesłuchanie, pamiętasz?

  - Racja – powiedział Harry, ujmując dłoń Louisa i potrząsnął nią pewnie. – I tak już tu skończyłem. Możemy iść poszukać jakiejś kartki?

  - Tak, to brzmi dobrze – odpowiedział Louis, uśmiechając się.

_-_-

                Kiedy Louis odsunął się od Harry’ego i otworzył oczy, zielone tęczówki wyższego chłopaka błyszczały ciepłem i miłością, i nie było w nim żadnego wahania, które Louis widział przez ostatni miesiąc. Nerwy wzrosły w jego gardle, bo Harry miał psychicznie miał tylko szesnaście lat i Louis zdecydowanie nie powinien z tego korzystać, ale Harry trącił nosem jego policzek i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

  - Hej, Lou.

  - Haz, to był zły pomysł. – Louis zdołał wydobyć z siebie drżący głos, wciąż omotany pocałunkiem, którego był tak bardzo spragniony.

  - Dlaczego? – spytał Harry, brzmiąc na rozbawionego.

  - Wiesz dlaczego – szepnął Louis, zaciskając uścisk na bokach starszego chłopaka. – Nie jesteś wystarczająco dojrzały, a ja nie...

  - Lou. – Przerwał mu Harry, niemal śmiejąc się i wyciskając małe, czułe pocałunki na jego żuchwie i policzku. – Lou, kochanie, skarbie, boobear. To ja, kochanie. Twój Hazza. Ten ze wszystkimi wspomnieniami.

                Louis odsunął się w szoku i patrzył na niego szerokimi oczami.

  - Co?

  - To długa historia, ale w skróconej wersji, to jestem ja i pamiętam wszystko z ostatnich dziesięciu lat. – Harry powiedział z uśmiechem. Musiał dostrzec zwątpienie w spojrzeniu Louisa, bo przewrócił czule oczami i potrząsnął głową. – Pojechaliśmy razem na wycieczkę na Fiji dwa lata temu i wyznałeś mi, że groziłeś Nickowi uszkodzeniem ciała, jeśli nie przestanie rzucać o nas złośliwych komentarzy.

                Louis powrócił myślami do ostatniego miesiąca i spróbował sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek wspominał o tym Harry’emu. Zdecydowanie nie, a nigdy też nie powiedział tego nikomu innemu. Harry nie miał kontaktu z Nickiem odkąd się obudził, pozbawiony wspomnień, a on wiedział, ze Harry nie powiedziałby nikomu innemu, więc... To wszystko było sprawdzone.

  - Harry! – Rzucił się na swojego męża, a Harry złapał go z „off!”, śmiejąc się i podnosząc go. – O mój może. O mój boże. To ty, to naprawdę ty.

  - To naprawdę ja . – Potwierdził Harry, wyciskając mocny pocałunek na ustach Louisa. – Przepraszam, ze zostawiłem cię na chwilę. Nie chciałem tego, ale nie miałem nad tym kontroli.

  - Ja... – Louis urwał i pokręcił głową powoli. – Chcę wiedzieć wszystko. Ale nie teraz. Teraz chcę, żebyś zabrał mnie do łóżka i pieprzył, dopóki nie będę mógł myśleć.

                Oczy Harry’ego pociemniały i zacieśnił uścisk wokół pasa Louisa.

  - Annie jest w naszym pokoju. – Przypomniał mu cicho.

  - I tak powinna już wstać, możemy zanieść ją do mamy, by się nią zaopiekowała, podczas gdy my będziemy zajęci. Nie wywiniesz się z tego, Styles. Potrzebuję cię.

  - Nie jestem już Styles – powiedział Harry, chichocząc, odgarniając grzywkę z oczu Louisa.

  - Dla mnie zawsze będziesz Stylesem.


End file.
